I Am Number Five, and I am Screwed
by redheadclover
Summary: Number Five was on the run, and her new destination with her Chimera Nora and Guardian Nico is San Francisco. It's been a month since the death of Number Three, can she stay live or fight for her life? Will she find love or will love find her? OCC/OCC
1. Frisbo Bound

My name is Sam...or at least that's what I thought my name was. I'm actually called Number Five, from my home world of Lorien. I don't remember much about my home world, only that I had to leave in order to survive and then return to claim back my homeworld.

So you can say I am not normal, not one bit.

I am Number Five in a group of 9, all of us taken from our homeland to Earth in order to hide and be safe from the Mogadorians, hunters who want us dead. My protector is Nicolas, or Nico for short. He was sent from Lorien to protect me, make sure that I stay alive, and away from any harm. He's more like a father figure to me, since he acted like my father to the other humans when they asked. He acted like my older brother once or twice, and we pulled it off. But he is like a father, but not my real father.

Being an alien was already hard enough as being a normal teenager. I couldn't be close to any one, in school or at parties. I was sheltered and taken away from being social, but Nico explained that it was for a good reason. The Mogadorians could hack into any computer and find me if I had pictures up of myself, or any information about myself. So it was hard to make friends, and to keep them was harder.

And it wasn't like I was bad to look at, I was in fact rather good looking.

Nico told me it was part of my package, being a alien and all. It was like I was meant to be good looking to the human eye, but what was the point if I had to blend in as a human being and not be noticed. I would get heads turning in my direction whenever I would go to a new school from another move, or going with Nico to the store. They knew we were different, not because we were new, we were beautiful and unique in their eyes. I only wanted to be invisible, get through my life on this planet and hope I don't die.

Hope only takes you so far.

Number One died when I was young, I felt the scorch of the tattoo burning into my side by my ribs, showing me that I was one closer to death. Every time a death happened, we'd have to move and burn everything we had. I was in Michigan at that time, and being very young I didn't understand.

Number Two died while I was in a P.E. Class in Colorado. I fell to my knees and screamed as the tattoo joined the first one on my rib, getting a crowd around me as I tried to run out of the GYM. It felt like a kick to the chest that was on fire as Nico got us both to Alaska.

Number Three died while I was talking to a boy, a very good looking boy might I add, in a coffee shop in Juneau Alaska. He thought I was having a seizure when the tattoo was being engraved on my skin, now reaching my hip. I tried to look calm, but the pain was unbearable. Nico was already made at me for being close to people and trying to hold onto things, so when this happened we packed up and moved into Canada to one of the smaller towns. By that time I never wanted to move again. I was agitated, moody, and bitter.

Well I was a teenager after all.

Nico was patient with me when I had my moments, kicking and screaming as he threw me in the car for another move. "It's only for your safety." He would say to me, trying to make me understand that the moves for the good of our situation. All I ever wanted, was to be normal and have one normal friend. But heaven forbid that I made a friend, they have a myspace, and they place my face on their wall for my enemy to see, find me and kill me. They were smart, they could find me within seconds from a picture of me, so I had no choice. No, I was meant to be alone.

Why me?

That was what I was thinking of, looking out the window of the car we were in driving down South in Washington on a foggy day. I was now seventeen years old, and the recent move from Canada was odd to me. Number Four didn't die, so us moving after being in Canada for about a month was making me rather mad. But I tried to not look at Nico as we drove along the highway, seeing the Washington Forest on the left side and the Pacific Ocean on the right. The ocean looked so cold and gray, making me think of those pictures at my old high school in the art department. I leaned my head against the door frame, the window rolled down so I could feel the breeze going through my red hair.

"I know you're mad at me." Nico said to me while he drove the car. I looked over at him slightly, showing that I was listening but not wanting to hear it. I looked behind me at the Boreal Owl sitting on the seats, looking out the window and then over at me. As a Lorien, I had a protector, or a good Chimera, other than Nico of course, to be with me in case I was attacked. Chimera was a alien as well, but it shapeshifted into animals, and wherever we went, it would have to change and adapt as a animal that was common in the area. In Alaska it was a Boreal Owl, always staying close to me and never letting me out of her sight. I never named her, wasn't aloud to since Nico forbid it. But I did anyways, her name was Nora.

"Why now? Number Four didn't die yet." I muttered to him, looking down at the v neck shirt I was wearing and then rearranging the beanie on my head.

"I didn't want to take a risk." Nico said back to me, but I rolled my eyes.

"Number Three died a month and a half ago, I think we were pretty safe in Canada." I said to him in a low tone, but he said nothing for a minute or two. I thought back to my own thoughts, thinking of where we were going to end up next and what name I was going to be this time.

"Look, I know the past few months were hard, especially with the moves. And I know how you want a normal life, a normal living situation...but I'll make you a promise." Nico explained to me, having me look over at him with a eyebrow raised. What was he talking about? Was this a trick he was pulling, but he was never one for tricks, not with me anyways.

"I'll take us to our next place, and if we don't have anything going wrong for a while week, I'll make sure we stay for at least 3 months." He said to me, and a smile appeared on my face. He was never one to make a compromise with me when it came to where we were going or how long we were going to stay. He was in charge of that, and all I had to do was to stay alive. Everything else was in his court, and he was quite good with it.

"You mean it?" I asked him in wonder. He smiled stilling looking at the road and then over at me. His short black hair was blowing in the wind from his won window as his brown eyes looked at me. I could tell he was telling the truth, which made me smirk at him. But then there was another question as to where we were going. If it was somewhere completely miserable, I would have to shoot myself and save time for NUmber Four. But then again we had to die in order, so come on Number Four die already so I can make life a living hell for Number 6.

"Where are we going then?" I asked him back in my normal tone. Nico smirked at me and then looked back on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other looking at his cell phone for a brief second.

"You remember how a couple of years back you asked to go to San Francisco, but we went to Colorado instead?" He asked me in a regular tone. I nodded my head at his question, remembering that conversation happening between us. I was so mad at him for making me move to Colorado. San Francisco was one of my favorite cities, I loved the culture and the atmosphere it gave off there. But why would be bring that up? Then it hit me, and my eyes went wide with excitement and shock.

"We're going there aren't we?" I asked in a squeal, acting like a teenage girl for five seconds. Nico laughed and nodded his head, making me squeal one more second and have a smile plastered on my face that would not come off for another hour or two.

"But like I said before, we are here to make sure we don't get tracked, which means no pictures or fact about you online. If things get too heated there, we move with no questions or tantrums, got it?" Nico explained to me, his typical guardian voice and mood settling in over the excitement. But I had to nod my head and agree, there was never a time when he would take a request from me seriously, so this was a big deal to me. The rest of the ride was in silence as I listened to my iPod and pictured myself in San Francisco.

For once I was looking forward to a move.

* * *

><p>"Here you are." The landlord said aloud as he opened the door to our new home. It was a studio apartment near Lombard street, overseeing most of the city and the Golden Gate Bridge: perfect. I smiled, walking in first as Nico followed with one of our bags in tow. The windows were open so I breathed in the sea air along with feeling the coolness on my skin. I was already in love with the bare place. One wall was brick, which was opposite of the three windows facing the Bay and most of the city on top of the hill.<p>

"The one bedroom is to the left, and the second one is all the way down the hall here." The landlord said aloud as he walked down the hall with Nico right behind him. I looked at the view in front of me and smiled, wondering where was I going to go and what place to hit first on my explorations. I felt a gush of wind overhead and I looked up, seeing Nora fly over to one of the boxes in the corner. I watched as she hopped down behind it, hearing ruffling of feathers and bones rearranging. She was changing to adapt, her usual tactic as a Chimera. It took her a few seconds, and as she peeked out, she was a Orange Tabby Cat. I smiled, seeing the end of her tail white and her chest white as well. She trotted over to me and rubbed against my leg, already purring and I bent down, scooping her up and walking over to the window.

"What do you think? Do you like it there?" I asked her, seeing her look around as well as I did. I knew she would never answer me back, but when I was younger I would pretend she could and have a conversation with me. But as I heard Nico and the landlord coming back, Nora jumped out of my arms and ran behind one of the boxes and out of sight. I saw the two of them walking back towards the front room.

"Well I hope you and your father will be happy here, and if you have any questions, I am on the first floor." The landord said to NIco and then walked out of my new home. Nico smiled, closing the door and walked over to me, looking out the window and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You know the drill, time to change." he said to me and I rolled my eyes, nodding my head.

When he says time to change, he meant time to disappear.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So what do you guys think so far? Leave me a review and let me know!


	2. Totally the Case

I came back out of the bathroom, putting my fingers through my new hair that was not cut a little shorter and darker. Since my hair was bright red, I dyed it to be a bit darker and more auburn, my long hair was now a bit shorter and all one length, loosing the layering that I had in Canada. Nico was already setting up the computer in the extra bedroom that was near the living room, the one room where I am never allowed to go in without his permission. He walked out and looked at my new look, in which I smiled at him.

"Good work." He replied back to me, making me raise an eyebrow and walk past him to Nora, who was sitting on the sofa that was already set up by the window.

"Thanks sir." I replied back to him, hearing him sigh as he went back to the room with all of our information in.

"I enrolled you at the local school here as a senior, and since it's the beginning of the school year it would be no problem." Nico explained to me and I groaned, not wanting to go to another school and go through the cycle all over again.

"You know the drill, we have to look normal and blend in." Nico said to me in a low tone, telling me with the tone of his voice not to push it.

"I know I know." I replied back to him, not feeling like having a fight with him, "Can I at least go out tonight and go shopping for some new clothes."

"You need me to come with you?" Nico asked me in a somewhat a concerned tone.

"You really need to ask me that question?" I asked him back in retaliation. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

"No, you can go. But I want you back in two hours, no later. And this time, have your phone on. You better answer it whenever I call you, you understand me?" He asked me as I grabbed the jacket on the couch, throwing it on and grabbing my messenger bag as well.

"Yep." I replied back to him, opening the door and about to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at Nico, seeing concern in his eyes. I then knew he was serious about my safety, not that he wasn't serious before. But this time he was more concerned since we weren't in danger. Anything could happen out there, and I had to be prepared since my Legacy wasn't present just yet.

"I know I tell you so many times, but please, be careful for my sake." Nico explained to me in a softer tone, making me nod at him sincerely and smile at him.

"I will, Nico. Don't worry about me for a few hours. I'm only going to get some clothes and see what there is around here thats fun." I reassured him and he nodded his head, letting my arm go and letting me go for two hours. As much as I loved Nico as a guardian and friend, I was suffocating under his grasp of me.

And I needed to breathe.

* * *

><p>I finished buying the last of my new shirts at Forever 21, smiling at the cashier and walking out into the busy streets. I bought at least a dozen new shirts, a couple of skinny jeans, some skirts and a new pair of shoes. Whenever we would move, Nico would have to burn some of my clothes and belongings to loose the scent and I won't be traced. Thank goodness Nico can get money and get it fast, so I would but new clothes all over again. He knew how to work the Stock Market, also hacking and getting it from the bank without being traced. Nico knew how to do that kind of stuff on the computer.<p>

I walked down the busy streets of San Francisco, a brand new person in the busy city and not knowing a single person. It was nice to know I wasn't knowing by the locals, and since there were so many people around, I didn't feel exposed.

Well, not just yet.

I saw a small record shop on the corner of two streets, it looked rather interesting and I decided to go and check it out. I love music stores, something about the different genres in one place, the smell of vinyl (yes, they smell nice) and seeing all of the bright colors morphed together was soothing to me. So I walked into the store, my new clothes already folded neatly and stuffed into my messenger bag so it looked rather puffy.

The store itself was rather nice for my liking. Posters were all over the walls, not one white spot was scene on the walls and there were five aisles of vinyl records, people already looking through them and pondering what to buy as I looked as well. As I did this, Amy Winehouse's_ Back To Black _was playing in the speakers giving a eery feeling around me as I moved from one selection to another. I hated not being able to keep things, I wished I had a record player and a collection of records to keep as my own.

I kept walking around, seeing what there was to see when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye looking at me. I still kept my head down, throwing the hoodie over my head and tucking my hands into my peacoat as I looked some more, thinking they would get the hint and leave me alone. But no, this person was still watching me and not saying a single word. I looked up briefly, only to see what he wanted from me, but as I did I felt frozen.

He was about my height, if not a inch higher. He had dark hair, curly and short to his head but looked rather perfect in the condition it was with gel. He had a strong jawline, somewhat tan skin and dark eyebrows to match his hair. But what struck me was his eyes, they were almost like liquid gold, but a shade darker like almonds. They were bright, yet dark at the same time. He was handsome, very handsome to me as he stared at me for a few seconds.

His attire was of a grey v neck shirt, skinny jeans and black shoes, sunglasses hanging from the v part of the v neck shirt, it was simple yet effective as I immediately looked back down at the records in front of me. What was wrong with me? Nico told me to lay low and now I was being looked at by a good looking boy, this was so not how it was supposed to happen. I mean, I knew that being a alien that looks had to come with the package, but compared to other girls I wasn't a real head turner. I was fine with that, but this boy was making it confusing again.

He looked away from me, and I could tell he knew I was uncomfortable as I drifted over to the clothes in the back of the store. Seeing a couple of things, I grabbed a pair of glasses, gloves and another pair of jeans, bee lining it out of the store after paying. But as I walked, his face was engraved in my brain. How he looked at me, how his hair was perfect curly and how strong his jawline was.

Why was I thinking about him?

I've seen boys before, attracted and handsome just like this one, but none of them had a effect on me like he did. Something inside of me shifted and made me feel like I could loose my breath. Was it love? How could it be?

We just looked at each other, that was it.

* * *

><p>The next day was my first day at school, and walking onto the campus was already a bit awkward. I got the awkward stares, passing glances as I approached the office with a green beanies tilted back slightly on my auburn hair, wearing my peacoat and skinny jeans and ending it with vans shoes. I called that a normal look as the other girls wore short skirt, revealing shirts and had blond hair. They stared at me like I was an alien.<p>

Well, I was, but they didn't need to know that.

The principle was nice, trying to make me feel welcome and letting me know the mission for their school. It was the same as the others, trying to bring out the best in the students and make them succeed in everything in life. I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about staying alive.

My classes were bearable: Statistics, English Lit, Chemistry, Government, Psychology elective and my personal favorite: art. I liked that class better than any other classes, since the teacher was less wound up on facts and nonsense and more into freedom and emotion. I preferred photography myself, having a nice Canon Rebel after begging Nico not to burn it with everything else of my past. He let that one slide by, thank god for that.

I was about to pack up my things in my art class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw it was one of the girls in my art class. She was short than me, with thick brown hair with brown eyes to match. She wore glasses, thick rimmed that were black, with a barret over her hair and a jacket on. She looked rather hip, not like the other girls in the school or even in the city.

"You new here?" She asked me in a curious tone. I nodded my head at her and she smiled at me, thrusting her hand out at me. I took it gently in my own and she shook it.

"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you. You looked kind of lost in here and I thought you would be new." She explained to me in a lighter tone, her voice reminded me of those brassy lounge singers in a jazz club. I smiled slightly at her and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

"So, where did you move here from?" Emily asked me in a casual tone as I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Canada." I replied back to her in a shrug and she nodded her head.

"Interesting, and why the move down here?" Emily asked me. I was a bit surprised at how forward she was being with me and I tried to think of a lie, and quick.

"My brother got a job out here that was better than the one he had in in Canada."I explained to her and she once again nodded her head.

"Well, if you need anyone to show you around, I can totally do that. I grew up here in San Francisco, and I know all of the cool spots that even the popular kids don't." Emily explained to me, "All of the coffee shops, which one is better and the music store too." I nodded my head, showing I was listening. I told myself mentally that I couldn't do that, because according to Nico that was getting attached to people around here and that last thing we needed was exposure, let along broken hearts. But I was about to say something else when I looked over to the door, seeing the boy again from the store.

He was walking out of the classroom with his backpack over his shoulder, seeing me and looking at me for a brief moment. I saw his eyes again, how big and how warm they were. I froze in my spot, Emily then seeing my actions and then looking over to see what I was looking at. The boy, seeing the both of us rushed out of the room and Emily smiled, looking back at me.

"That's Trevor, he's in our grade too." Her voice told as I still stared at the door. So he did have a name, Trevor. The name fitted him perfectly as I looked from the door back to Emily.

"He was in our class?" I asked her with a bit of shock. Why didn't I notice him at all? He must of sat in the back of the class when I took the last seat in the front.

"Well yeah, he's a bit of an art freak, does a lot of sketches and paintings. He used to date one of the cheerleaders a while back, but she cheated on him and they split up. Ever since then he became a bit of a loner." Emily explained to me as I got up from my seat. Someone that good looking would date a cheerleader, but for her to cheat on him, that didn't make sense.

"Really?" I asked her, clearly interested. She nodded her head and I nodded my head as well.

"Totally saw him last night, he was at the record store downtown. He was looking at me...well...like that." I explained to her, pointing back to the spot where he was and I saw a small smile on her face.

"He hasn't been with a girl since Rachel, the cheerleader. So, he must like you then." Emily said with a teasing tone. I only smiled and waved her off.

"Yeah right, I don't know his name anyways." I replied back to her and she threw off her hands in surrender. The both of us started to walk out of the classroom and down the hallway, seeing more weird looks around us and Emily snorted.

"That's odd, they look at us like we're aliens." She replied to me in a giggle and I smiled back casually.

Yes, that would be the case.


	3. Irish

"So, Canada eh?" Emily asked me in a grin as we were drinking coffee in the shop she took me to after school. I was kind of glad to have met her, wanting to talk to someone other than Nico. She was a breath of fresh air, real fresh air to be exact. We talked about what we both were into, the usual friendship initiation. Our likes and dislikes, favorite music, celebrity crushes, which in my opinion was hard since I never really followed those, and other sorts. Emily wanted to move to New York and paint there herself, and she was rather good. She showed me a few of her pictures, and I really like them. How she would morph the colors together, making pictures out of pictures.

"I like this one, with the green." I said to her, seeing her pictures that she pulled out from her backpack. She smiled as I flipped through a couple more pictures.

"I can totally give it to you if you want." Emily said to me, having me look at her with some shock on my face.

"I don't have that much money for it." I said to her, reaching for my wallet and thinking I was about to give her some money. But she shook her head form my action and placed her hand up to me to stop me.

"It's free, really. I'm trying to get rid of a bunch of them anyways for my mom's sake." She replied to me, making me smile and place my wallet back in my backpack. It was nice to have a gracious friend, a real one really even though we just met each other. Hopefully Nico would let me keep the painting, keep something for once that would make me smile and think of better things. She placed the album back in her backpack, leaning back in her chair and smiling at me.

"So you moved here with your dad?" She asked me, and I nodded my head, not saying a word for a minute there.

"Yeah, we move around a bit because of his work. He works with computers, and sometimes we have to move to another location where his company is at." I explained to her smoothly, like I've told it before. Which I have, and it sounded like I was in fact telling the truth.

"But it's just you two? I mean, your dad looks rather...young to be a dad." Emily said in a cautious tone. She was trying to say the right words and no sound offended. But I smiled at her, seeing she was trying to be nice and not be nosy.

"He's my adoptive dad, I was dropped off as a baby and I don't know who my real parents are." I explained to her, seeing her nod her head, "But I'm honestly fine with him as my dad, he's been there for me as a father and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I think that's great." Emily said back to me in reply, she then looked around us for a minute and then tilted her head to the side, "How to do you like the city so far?"

"It's pretty awesome compared to Canada, warmer too." I said in a grin and Emily laughed from my remark. I then heard my phone ring and I picked it up from my pocket, seeing Nico's name on the screen. I groaned slightly, knowing I was going to get a earful.

"I'm sorry, my dad's calling and I need to take this. I'll be right back." I told her and she just nodded her head, taking another sip from her drink as I got up from my chair and walked out of the shop, accepting the call and placing it in my ear.

"Where are you?" Nico asked me aloud in a calm tone, but I knew he was trying to be calm. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I am having coffee with my new friend Emily." I replied back to him in a soothing tone.

"New friend?" He asked almost in disbelief. I nodded my head, waiting for the ranting to begin and the speech as well.

"You know how I feel about getting attached to others." He started aloud and I tried very hard not to yell at him, "It is too dangerous, and the last thing we need is a mess."

"Nico, you tell me to try and blend in and act normal, and one of the things we have to do in order to be normal is to interact with other my age. That is what I am doing, I'm not exposing myself to him at all." I explained to him, not hearing anything on the other line for a moment or two. I knew he was thinking about what I just told him and I waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to make sure your cover isn't blown, you know that right?" Nico asked me.

"I know, I won't do anything that will get me noticed." I replied back to him, hearing a lighter sigh on the other end.

"Okay, can you at least be back here no later than 7?" He asked me. thank god he was being lenient today with me.

"Yep, I'll talk to you later, I don't want Emily to wait on me." I replied and after saying goodbye one more time I hung up the phone. I have a few more hours to kill and I walked back into the coffee shop, only to find Emily talking to someone else who was sitting in my seat, talking to him.

Trevor.

"Hey!" Emily said aloud, seeing me as Trevor turned around and smiled at me, my eyes already fixed on his, "Is everything cool with your dad?" I was about to answer when I was tongued tied for a mere moment or two just looking at Trevor, who kept smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah, he just wanted to know where I am. You know how dads are." I replied back in a laughing tone.

"Oh cool, Trevor and I were just talking about my upcoming art show in a couple of weeks. Oh jeeze, how dumb I am, Trevor this is Mary." Emily introduced us both and Trevor got up from his seat, well my seat, to face me. He was just as tall as me, so my thoughts were correct as he held out his hand for me to shake. I gently shook it and smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said to me, his voice was deep yet soothing. I smiled widely at him, already liking the sound of his voice.

"Likewise Trevor." I replied back to him. Our hands were connected for another moment or two when we immediately drew them away, seeing how awkward for us to hold hands that long. Emily smiled at me as I tried to hide the blush creeping on me.

"I'm sorry that I took your chair, I'll grab another one." Trevor said to me and before I could reply back to him, he grabbed the spare chair from another table and sat down in it. I sat back down in my original seat. I looked over at Emily, who was giving me a teasing eye and then cleared her throat.

"So anyways, we were talking about who I was going to invite to the showcase. In fact, you should totally come Mary! It'll be fun, have you been to one?" She asked me in curiosity. I shook my head at her question.

"Oh, then you have to go. Emily's showcases are always fun, they have music playing and some snack food to munch on, plus her pictures are great." Trevor explained to me.

"I'm actually giving her one of mine. The green one." Emily said to him, seeing a wide smile on Trevor's face.

"Really? I love that one." Trevor first said to her and then to me, making me smile a bit wider.

"Well, you can have it if you want." I said to him, seeing him tilt his head to the side slightly and I looked down. Was I just flirting with him just then? It must of been a bad way of flirting, the last time I tried flirting with a boy I had a tattoo branded on my ribcage and I fell to the floor screaming. So this was a new concept to me.

"Mary here is interested in photography." Emily said to Trevor aloud, having the both of us look at her. He looked at her with interest in the news, but I looked at her in wondering why she would say that. I was new to the whole flirting and getting to know a boy situation, so her saying that almost sounded like she was about to open a new cans of worms.

"Oh really? Digital or Film?" Trevor asked me, looking from Emily to me. I was surprised, he kind of knew what he was talking about.

"Both actually. I have a Canon Rebel, something my dad got me as a birthday gift, but it's more of a hobby really." I explained to him, trying to wave it off. But I could tell he was still interested in my photography.

"I have a Nikon D-40, I kind of bought if after I working all summer last year." he explained to me, making me more interested, you into still life or what?" He asked me, and I couldn't help but answer since his head was tilted just so to the left and...wait a minute.

What am I doing? I can't do this, not with him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the two hours I had left of freedom was of the three of us talking about photography, Emily's artshow coming up and the past places I lived at. But before I had to leave, Emily needed to go and pick up her younger brother from his friend's house, leaving Trevor and I to walk back to my house.<p>

"You don't have to walk with me." I reassured him as we walked on one of the busier streets. But she shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's not really safe to...uh...walk alone here in the city." He said in what seemed like a hesitant tone. I looked over at him, seeing him smile slightly and I smiled back, the both of us turning a corner to go up another street.

"So, other than photography, what do you like to do?" Trevor asked me aloud. I thought about it, wondering what to tell him and how to tell it nicely.

"Well, I do like to read, and uh, I like long walks on the beach and I'm a Capricorn." I said back to him, hearing him laugh and nod his head.

"You're good." He replied back to me, making me giggle as we walked .farther away from the busy part of the city and towards my house.

"What can I say? I'm a natural when it comes to conversations." I replied back to him, looking over at him and smiled, "What about you?"

"I grew up here, all my life and I want to go out and explore the world really." Trevor explained to me.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked him aloud in a curious tone. He thought about it for a moment or two and then looked over at me, and I could see he was genuinely happy with out conversation.

"Ireland, I have family who still lives out there." Trevor replied back to me and I smiled, looking at his hair and then pointing to it.

"Well you do clearly look irish, I mean look at that red head." I said in a smirk and he laughed, waving me off and I laughed with him.

"Yeah I hear that a lot, but I'm also french." He replied back to me and I smiled, "What are you, since we're going down this road." I thought about it for a moment or two, wondering since I had the auburn hair and the fair skin, I could be Irish. But I wasn't: I was an alien. I wasn't going to tell him that, since that would be a bit of a turnoff and he would freak out. So I decided to go with the lie, that would not only save my life but his life as well.

"I'm Irish."


	4. Felt Good To Laugh

It' been three weeks in San Francisco, and so far nothing real big has happened in my life. I did what I was told to, kept my head down and tried not to get any attention thrown in my direction. But somehow in the back of my mind, I didn't want it like this, I wanted to live a normal life, go with with friends and be a little crazy. But Nico would never allow it.

Not for one second.

Somehow he was having a hold on my life like before, calling me right after school, right before school to see if I went to classes, sometimes at night to make me come home. it wasn't like this was new, he's done this to me for as long as I could remember. I never went to birthday parties, outings with friends, or anything in public. But that was when I was young and naive. I called him out now that I was older and I knew his tactics. He was trying his best to protect me, I knew that for certain.

Emily and I got very close, much to Nico's dismay, but I was at that point where I didn't care about him and what he wanted from me. We would go out all the time after school and sometimes she would help me with my photography. Trevor would hang out with us too, and every time we were together, I couldn't help but smile and feel so warm. It was unusual for me since I never had this feeling with a boy before, not even in the past when I was in Alaska and Canada. He was...for lack of a better word...different. We talked about photography, our classes at school, and what music we both liked.

But I got the bad side of being the new kid at school when I was at my locker putting some things away when I looked to my right and saw a group of cheerleaders, all giggling my one of their lockers. I've dealt with cheerleaders before, how snotty they were with kids not in their social circle, some of them were as dumb as nails to be honest about them. But one of them looked over at me and I could tell she hated me. I did not utter one single word to that girl, but I knew she hated me. I wondered why, but I was about to get my answer when she walked over to me and leaned against the lockers next to mine.

She had blond hair and bright blue eyes, a real beauty when it came to the high school realm. Of course she would be a cheerleader then, which made me kind of hate her even more as she had a coy smile on her face.

"So, you're new here, right?" She asked me, her voice was like velvet, but I knew it was deadly behind it as well.

"If three weeks makes me new, then sure." I replied back to her, looking away from her and shoving my math book in my backpack. She laughed from my remark, and I could hear the venom in the back of her throat.

"I only came over here to inform you of the rules of the school." She explained to me, her voice was getting a bit low. I then knew she was going to be serious. It was like she thought this was my first threat, which was so not true.

"Let me guess, you rule the school and I stay out of your way." I said to her, slamming my locker shut and looking right at me. She had a small smile on her face.

"So, you're not new to the whole 'being new at school' thing huh?" She asked in a coy grin. I smiled right back at her.

"If you call that a threat at me, then I feel sorry for you. I don't find you scary, nor a threat. In fact I find your rather bitchy and conceited and naive and a bit on the fat side too." I said in a lower tone, "I hardly think you rule the school around here, because if you did then every single guy would be falling at your feet. But here's a news flash: you one here really likes you that much and I can see that." I said to her in casual tone, seeing her mouth drop slightly from my outspoken rant to her. I then walked away from her and her friends, who all rushed over to her and tried to console her. I didn't look back, just headed to my first class of the day thinking I had a victory under my belt.

I was very wrong.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch time came around in the school I had so many glares and stares thrown in my direction it was like I was from another planet, which I was, but that wasn't the point. I sat down at the table I usually sit at and not even five seconds later I was joined by Emily, who had a shocked looked on her face as she looked at me, standing on the other side of the the table with her tray in her hands.<p>

"You yelled at Rachel Jackson!" She asked me in a shocked tone. I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Who?" I asked her, drinking my water and seeing her sigh, sitting at the table finally and still staring at me.

"The head cheerleader of the school: Rachel. You know, the one who cheated on Trevor?" She asked me in a low whisper, making my eyes go wide. That was Rachel, Trevor's ex girlfriend and the cheerleader who cheated on him? Good god I did feel like a freak them as I saw more eyes on me then as students walked past us with their plates.

"Well, yeah, I mean I didn't _yell_ at her." I explained to Emily, "But she was trying to give me the whole, 'I run this school so don't even get in my way' deal. You'd think I have never heard that before." I explained to her in a huff as I ate some of the salad on my plate. Emily rolled her eyes and poked at her food.

"The entire school is talking about how you yelled at her." She explained to me as I looked up and over at the cheerleader table. I saw Rachel then, her eyes drilling into mine and I then knew not only did she hate me, she despised me. I looked away from her, thinking that I was now a idiot for saying it like that. I was trying not to be noticed, yet I "yelled" at her and now everyone in the school knew my name. Nico was going to kill me.

"It's not my fault she's a bitch." I said to her, making her spit out the water she was drinking and give me a confusing look. I threw my hands up in the air.

"What, it isn't. And besides, I wasn't going to let her talk to me like that. Unlike some if not most of the female population at this school, I have a actual spine and told her off." I replied back to Emily in retaliation. Emily shook her head and took a bite from her muffin.

"Well, Trevor was the one that told me." She said to me, having me give her my undivided attention.

"What?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"He heard in third period, and the story goes that she was eyeing him from her spot across the classroom." Emily said to me, giving me a gut feeling in my stomach and thinking how much I hated her more since she looked at him like that. Oh great now I felt like I owned him, did I?

Oh crap.

"She knows you like him." Her voice snapped me back to reality. I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"I don't like him." I argued, but her look at me was like she was reading me like a book: She ultimately knew.

"Oh come one, the past couple of weeks you two talk a whole lot more than the usual friends do, and I can tell you like him." Emily said to me in a lighter tone. She was probably right about both things: we talked constantly and I did have feelings for him. But when it came to that kinds of stuff I was awkward, I admit it. How could he find a awkward person like me attractive in a romantic way.

"All I can tell you, is watch your back for now on." Emily said to me, and the both of us looked over at the cheerleader table once again. Rachel sneered at me, and I knew I was in trouble.

Deep Trouble.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door in the mid afternoon on Sunday three days after the Rachel incident and I was surprised at who was at the door. Getting up from my chair and Nora hopping off my lap, I walked over and opened the door. Seeing Trevor with his Nikon camera around his neck and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a light coat and baggy jeans, along with sneakers and his hair gelled as usual.<p>

"Hello good sir." I greeted to him in a fake British accent, leaning against the doorway and smiling at him.

"Hello my dear lady, I was hoping you would accompany me to the park while I take pictures for photography class." He replied back to me, when addressing me as good lady using the British Accent. I smiled at me, seeing how bright his smile and eyes were at the same time.

"And which park? You know there are dozens of parks here." I asked him, rather curious as to where he wanted to go. He grinned and shrugged.

"It's a surprise, but I want to go with you since you like photography and you know...stuff." He replied to me in almost a shy tone. I grinned, looking back behind me and seeing Nico already asleep on the couch. I could say no and follow NIco's command, but then again I couldn't and go on a adventure with Trevor.

Oh what the hell.

* * *

><p>He took us to the Palace of Fine Arts, one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. It was dusk by the time we arrived there, and after leaving Nico a note and getting my own camera, we both took off right away and got there in time. The lights were already on inside and I felt my breath being taken away. The sea air filled my lungs again, the wind was making me hair stand on end. Everything about that place took all of my thoughts of the day, of the week, hell my whole life, and threw it out the window. Just looking at it made me feel human.<p>

"This is amazing." I said in a grin as we walked over to the structure and I looked around myself, seeing that there was nobody else in the area.

"Should we be here, doesn't this place close right about now?" I asked him, but he shrugged and kept walking as we hit the lagoon, next to the large structure.

"It does, but my brother is actually one of the night watchmen who works the owl shift here all night. Every once in awhile when I need to come here and take pictures, or think, he lets me stay a few hours." Trevor explained as we both looked out onto the lagoon, seeing the red tint of the sky reflect down on the lagoon in front of us. I smiled, loving the sight and taking a picture with my own camera.

"That must be a fun thing to do, to come here and just think." I said aloud as we walked into the large dome structure, looking inside and seeing all of the lights hitting the angles just perfectly. For a few minutes we said nothing to each other and just took pictures of the structure, getting good angles and finding the right light. There wasn't any noise to be heard, only the clicking of our camera and the faint wind going through the arch ways.

After a moment or two I was still taking pictures when I saw something moving from the corner of my eye, and when I looked over I saw Trevor snap a picture of me. I didn't say anything, nor was I shocked, I just smiled at him as he put the camera back down from his face. He really just took a picture of me, and didn't even make a big deal out of it. Should I be happy about it, or should I be freaking out that my crush took a picture of me?

Trevor looked down and then I could see he was a bit flustered for taking the picture of me. But I didn't find it so horrible, he smiled at me trying to make it not awkward anymore.

"Sorry." He muttered aloud and I smiled, bringing the camera to my eye and taking the picture of him in retaliation. He was staring at me, his head tilted to the side slightly and his camera in both of his hands as I took the picture, the lighting on his dark hair and bright eyes make him even more handsome. As I placed the camera down to let it hang around my neck, he gave me a surprised look.

"Now we're even." I replied back to him in a grin and he smiled widely at me. The awkward moment was gone between us both as we laughed, the sound of our laughter echoing through the structure and onto the lagoon. It felt good to laugh.

For the first time in years, it felt good to laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So do you guys like it so far? Leave me a review and let me know how it's going. Also I was thinking of making Trevor a Number 7 or 9, I don't know just yet or keep him human. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**thanks for the support guys, you guys are awesome!**


	5. You're Quite Welcome

Another couple of weeks went by it was now October in San Francisco. I was more than happy to be there in the high, even though I knew I had a target on my back with Rachel aiming. She hated me, giving me the stare as I walked past her to my class, but I didn't mind. I was used to people hating me, not understanding me or knowing who I was. In fact, neither Emily or Trevor knew who I was. They knew the lie I was feeding them, but not the truth. It had to be that way though, in order to keep myself, Nico, and the both of them alive. I hated the lie.

But I needed the lie.

There was no sign of number four being hurt or killed, since i had no new tattoo. And because of that, Nico told me we could stay longer if I wanted it, which I agreed. As long as I was still keeping my head down and not showing any sign of weirdness, then all was well. But something did go wrong during one night when I was having a nightmare. It would usually happen to me, since I could scarcely remember my home planet. But I do remember seeing a Mogadorian and when I did, a nightmare would ensue.

This nightmare, however, made me scream. it wasn't abnormal for me to scream when I would have a fit, but this time I screamed and heard glass shattering around me. My eyes were still closed and I was still thrashing in my bed when Nico ran in and grabbed my arms, shaking me awake and I opened my eyes, still frantic and sweating up a storm in my bed,

"You were having a nightmare." He said to me in a rushed tone and I looked around to see where I was. But I then looked over to my window and then my mirror, seeing the both of them shattered. I then looked to the picture frame on my dresser, shattered. I say up in a jolt and covered my mouth. Did I do that from a scream? HOw could that be? I saw Nico nod his head. He told me once that I would get Legacies when I was old enough, extra powers that I inherited since I am one of the nine Garde children. When I was old enough, the Legacies would appear, but I didn't think they would appear then from a nightmare.

"Your first Legacy: I didn't think you would get it this soon." Nico said in a grunt as he got up from my bed and walked over to the window to inspect that now open square that went into the sky now. I uncovered my mouth and touched my throat.

"I have a sonic scream?" I asked aloud in a croak. It sounded like something I would get as a superhero like Batman or Superman.

"Apparently, and that's only your first Legacy." Nico said aloud as he walked over to the mirror.

"My first one? How many am I going to get?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"We don't know, but typically you might get two or three." Nico replied back to me, going back to my bed and sitting on the side, "NOw that we know you can scream at a high rate, let's not have this go public shall we?"

I nodded my head and then felt the need to ask him something else. I've only heard him say this once or twice when I was a young girl, but I knew I had to be sure and get the right answers now that I was older and a bit wiser.

"Nico, I have a question about...romance." I said in a cautious tone. He raised a eyebrow at me, thinking I was confused or high on something.

"Didn't already have the...you know...the talk?" He asked, trying to sound like he did not want to talk about, well not again. But I shook my head in a fast rate.

"No, not that." I said in a huff and he sighed in relief, "I meant...well...is love different from a Lorien's point of view? I mean, do we feel love differently than humans?"

Nico paused for a moment or two, thinking about it to himself as I felt the cool breeze coming through the now broken window. It was always a thought in my mind, If I were going to experience love differently than the normal human being would.

"Well it is different, it's more meaningful. In our past, there was a moment where a Lorien and a human were together. Our love as Lorien's is more intimate and emotional, as if once we have feelings for another, everything else doesn't matter to them." Nico explained to me, having me nod my head and instantly think of Trevor. I was always safe around him, feeling secure and normal when we would laugh and talk. But the more I thought about him, the more I wanted to be closer to him, to hold him longer when he would hug hellos or goodbyes, when we would briefly touch hands passing the halls. Was it romantic? Or was I going insane?

"Why do you ask anyways?" He asked me in a curious tone. His tone of voice made me snap back to reality and I shook my head, shrugging it off.

"Just wondering. I know you mentioned it once or twice in the past, but I was justing wondering is all." I replied back to him, acting causal. Nico nodded his head and got up from my bed.

"Now, about your Legacy. It's a new thing for you to handle and understand, so be very careful when you're with your friends, and try not to scream, got it?" he asked me, back to his typical guardian self again. I sighed and nodded my head. He smiled and walked out of the room, having me fall back into my bed and pull the covers over my shoulders to block the cold. My mind was back to Trevor again, seeing his face in my head and how warm his voice was whenever we would talk about photography or the weather. I felt safe with him, I felt happy with him.

I felt love when I was with him. It must of been crazy, way too crazy to call it this soon in the friendship we had. We've only known each other for weeks now, but we were rather close. Going off to parks together after school to take pictures, eating lunch with Emily at school and going to the music store. The three of us could rule the world if we wanted to, but something about being with Trevor alone made my heart skip a beat or flutter lighter and ever. I must of been insane.

But I must of fond my other being in Trevor.

I was screwed big time.

* * *

><p>The next night was Emily's Showcase in one of the downtown galleries. I went early to take pictures with my own camera and also to help Emily set up her showcase. The whole gallery was filled after the doors opened, plenty of people walking around and seeing her painted work on the walls. Her showcase's them was mostly of the rainbow, each painting was a main color but then altered. There was one of her friends who played guitat playing in the corner as I went from picture to picture, seeing the dark blue and how it gave a cooling sensation, then moving to the dark red picture. That picture somehow, reminded my of my nightmare, but all I saw in my nightmare was red and hearing the pitching screams of someone in the far distance.<p>

"You like this one?" I heard next to me, and I looked over to see it was Trevor, his camera around his neck and a small smile on his lips. HIs hands were in his font jacket pockets and his head tilted to the side slightly when he looked over at me. I smiled back at him, feeling the warm feeling all over again going off in my lower stomach and chest.

"I prefer the blue one." I replied back to him in a casual tone. He smiled and nodded his head. I love the small conversations we would have, not needing to say anything but mentally knowing the other's thoughts and feelings. Yeah, we were that close after a short period of time. But I was glad and happy with that, I think we both were.

"I like this one." He said, turning around and having me following him to the bright yellow painting on the opposite wall. I looked at it from my spot and smiled, seeing how the many shades of yellow were morphing together in the middle and spreading out, almost like the sun. I liked that one too, it was reminding me of power and of energy.

"It's so bright, yet warm" Trevor explained to me as I looked over at him, seeing him looking at the yellow painting, "It reminds me of the sun, how we rely on it's energy and it's power to order to survive. And...it reminds me of you."

When he said that to me, his sounded so serious yet so light and warm about it. I looked at him with some shock on my face as he looked at me. I was a bit shocked when he said that to me, wondering why I reminded him of the painting.

"You're bright, yet warm. You have a lot of energy to give, and your photography is rather powerful in my opinion, and I think you're unique, like this picture." He explained to me, making my insides feel not only wamr but scorching. No one has ever told me that before in my life, well no one complimented me in that manner before. It was straight forward, yet it was cautious. LIke he wanted to tell me for the longest time, but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of people. I smiled, the only thing I thought of doing and saw him smile back.

"No one was ever compared me to a painting before." I said in a grin, seeing him smile widely and laugh in his spot. He looked down sheepishly and I nudged him, having him look up at me. I pulled out my hand from my jacket pocket, placing it next to me and kept my eyes on him.

"Thank you." I replied to him in a softer tone. He smiled, pulling out his hand and placing it next to mine. I felt him hesitate for a moment, but then he grasped my hand and I felt how soft his hand was compared to him, how warm it was.

How loving it was.

"You're quite welcome." He replied back to me. I felt everything in the chest and stomach burst. With him saying those three simple words, I knew I was in love with him. It was rather horrible to be honest, I've only known him for three weeks, and he already had me under his spell in a instant.

I was in love with Trevor, with a human, going behind Nico's word and back. So I was dead meat when I got home.

* * *

><p>That night I walked home all by myself since I didn't live far from the gallery. It was rather late and I knew Nico was waiting up for me to call him or let him know I was coming home. But I forgot to, since I was still thinking about Trevor and what he said to me, Trevor holding my hand in his and just seeing him next to me. My mind was in a haze then, thinking nothing but of him when I felt someone grab my arm and shove me up against a wall.<p>

"Give me your money." He growled at my, his voice was low and dark, and I could smell alcohol on him in a instantly. But I wasn't thinking and I punched him on the mouth, hearing him cry out and release me as I ran from him down the street. I could hear him running after me, trying to keep up with me as I ran from him. It was probably a bad idea to run from a mugger, especially one who was bigger than me and stronger than me. But I was a alien, I could handle him, right?

Right?

But I felt his hand on my shoulder and he whirled me around to be slammed against a brick wall, making me slam my head and scream out. BUt my scream was different, way different. As soon as I opened my mouth, my scream sounded like a loud screech of or bird, or maybe a sonic sound and the man instantly let go of me, falling to his knees and covering his ears. I couldn't help but scream, since my shoulder was out of my socket from the impact of my body hitting the brick wall. My scream least for a couple of seconds, but I stopped myself and saw the man hunched over on the floor. I covered my mouth with my good hand and saw him getting up slowly.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said in a low tone, and I could see in his hand he had a small knife aiming at me. I was afraid then, knowing I was about to be stabbed in the alleyway of San Francisco, and it wasn't even my time to die just yet. Number Four was going to have a rude awakening in a few moment as I braced myself for death, thinking of Nico and how he kept me safe this far. I thought of Emily, how I was glad to have known her for such a small amount of time.

And I thought of Trevor, and how I loved him.

But before he could do anything, I saw a bright flash to our right and we both looked. Suddenly the ground shook and I saw a flash of light coming through the alleyway, hearing the man scream and what looked like a beam of light hitting him in the side, making him fly out of the alleyway in a thrust and then nothing else.

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys, let me know if you want Trevor as one of the nine! I'm really thinking of doing it but I want your feedback. Also leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing please! you guys rock!<p> 


	6. You Heard Me?

Everything happened at once. I thought for a mere second that I was going to die and everything was going to go black. It was a sad thought to have in my mind, but it was true. I was too young to die, and I had no idea what to do with my life since I wasn't a part of that planet really. But something, no, someone saved my life. I didn't know who did it, or what force did it. But all I saw was light and feeling a bit of force hitting my chest, shoving me against the wall once again. My shoulder was out of its socket so I was already in pain. As soon as the light was there, it was gone and I was in darkness. I fell to my knees and then onto my chest, my head hitting the floor with a slam and everything was going fuzzy in my brain. I was trying to stay awake to see who, or what, did that to the thug who was now gone from sight. But something in my head and something in my stomach was making me want to close my eyes.

"Mary." I heard my name from a distant voice, it sounded so far away and so rushed, but my eyes were wanting to close and fall asleep into bliss and pain. My shoulder was throbbing and my head was in so much pain it was like I was being drilled by a hammer over and over again. I then felt a hand taking my good arm and holding my gently up from the ground. It was all confusing to me, wondering who it was that did that. I mean, now regular human does that, so does that mean...no it can't be.

Can it?

"It's okay, Mary. You're okay now." I heard the voice again. But I knew that voice, that voice made my heart fluter. But it couldn't be him, could it? That was so unreal, it couldn't be him? COuld it? how is that possible? I was about to ask who it was when I ultimately passed out in whomever's arms I was in.

And for the first time in years, I had a nice dream.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom, a brace on my shoulder and arm and my head was heavy. I had to blink a few times in order to get my eyes back to normal and when I did I realize where I was. Oh no, who did I get here from the night before? Does Nico know what happened? Is he going to kill me? I should of died there in the alleyway, hell, I should of gave that guy my money and he would of left me alone. But wait.<p>

He was there.

He saved me, at least I think he did. Did he? That would be impossible. What he did was no human could ever do? But that would mean...that was way out of proportion. I must of slammed my head too hard against the wall and it must of been a dream, but who could it? I heard his voice, it was clear and urgent and crisp. SO it had to be real, it just had to be.

Either I was crazy, or Trevor was like me, a alien. Could it be possible?

Could it?

I heard the door opening and Nico walking in, holding a glass of Orange Juice in his hand and looking rather concerned for me. I was afraid that he knew what happened, with my ability and all, and he was going to kill me there in my bed. BUt the look he was giving me, was like a real father who just saw his daughter get beat up by a mugger. That did happen of course, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Nico was sitting on my bed, handing me the OJ glass and I drank it slowly.

"How do you feel?" He asked me in a soft tone. I shrugged, feeling the stinging pain in my shoulder and arm as I looked down at it,

"I'm fine I guess, I'm just...trying to remember it all." I replied back to him, trying to think of how to hide it from him. But he didn't seem to know, so I was in the clear so far.

"I got a call from the police and they said you were found in a alleyway with a dislocated shoulder and a bruised neck and back. THey told me someone found you, "I looked at him confused when he said that to me, "But they left as soon as they arrived so they couldn't identify him. Mary, do you remember now?"

Of course I remembered, I remembered the bright light and the man being blown away and then hearing a voice, his voice, clear a day in my ear. It was al livid and I knew for certain who he was. But I couldn't tell Nico, I couldn't do that to him just yet. So I just nodded my head and drank the rest of my OJ. Nico sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And I wonder why you chose this city to live in." NIco said as he got up from my bed and walked out of my room. As soon as he left my room I took in a deep shaky breathe and ring my fingers through my hair with my good hand. I knew the truth now, but I had to find him and tell him.

I needed to see him.

* * *

><p>The next three days were a blur. I couldn't find him at all, even though I had plenty of people stare at me and saw my arm. Rumors spread about the attack, and some it of it was true. But I didn't care about their rumors that were going around, but I was more concerned about him, and finding him.<p>

But he was no where to be found. He didn't show up to school for three days, and that had both myself and Emily concerned for him. I called him so many times that I thought I was going crazy, left him at least 5 voicemails and over fifty texts. But nothing from his end, which made it even worse. I was concerned, what if I'm wrong and I end up looking like a idiot in front of him? But I can't be wrong, not with something like this. I heard his voice, I knew it was him.

He did that.

It wasn't until the third day when I got a knock at the door of my apartment. Nico was out getting groceries and left me alone at the apartment and it was near dark. I got up from my chair to get it when I saw Nora shift in a defensive way towards the door. She never does that normally, so she knew someone was there that could be a threat to me. I cautiously walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle. Nora crouched down low and I opened the door in a flash. I nearly screamed when I saw him standing there, looking a bit out of his element and a scared look on his face.

Trevor.

He stared at me, as if he was waiting to be in trial and I only stared back, my good hand still holding the door frame and my injured shoulder still in the sling. What was I going to say to him then? Should I be angry with him? Why should I be, he did nothing bur save me.

"Hi." He said in a awkward tone, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. I wanted to jump in and ask him what was going on. I wanted to take it slow and see how he was feeling, but damnit. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. He looked over at my shoulder and then back at me. Then he walked into the apartment without me saying anything to stop him and I closed the door.

"We need to talk about what happened." Trevor said aloud, but I cut him off and gave him a concerned look.

"Trevor, please tell me that wasn't you that did that." I said in almost a pleading tone. He looked at me straight in the eye, his stance was a bit stiff and I could tell this was real, what he did was real. I then squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my good hand.

"I wanna explain.." He started but I stopped him once again.

"You did that? With the light and everything? How in the hell is that possible?" I asked him in a shock and he looked rather hurt from my explanation. But I was still in shock with what happened and I saw a flicker or retaliation in his eyes as well.

"What your scream wasn't possible either?" He snapped back at me, making me place my hand over my mouth in shock. He heard my scream, I then knew I was screwed from being exposed. When Trevor saw my action, he instantly soften his face and looked down at the floor. We both were in trouble, it seemed to be. So I had to make it clear in my mind: We both were from Lorien, we both were part of the nine.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that." Trevor said in almost a sad tone, since I was still in shock from our recent discovery about each other. I stayed very still, wondering what I was going to say to him next. SHould I tell him I was different too, that we came from the same planet and we were both in trouble. It sounded so surreal, so much like a fantasy novel I was reading or like a soap opera.

"So, we're both..." I tried to find the right words, but I was so sure this wasn't real. But he nodded his head, and my own head reeling as I held my head with my good hand.

"Oh god." I said in a groan and I felt like I was about to faint from all of the news. But everything in my line of vision was going sideways with my head going light, and I was feeling like I was about to faint. Trevor immediately walked over to me and placed me back on the couch, his hands on my lower back and elbow. I felt him place me there gently as I tried to remain calm. I never met another Lorien child, so this was beyond normal.

"Wait a minute, how did you find me last night?" I asked him in wonder as he pulled away from me.

"I followed you home." I looked at him in a questioning tone when he said that, "I know that sounds creepy but I couldn't help it. I was concerned about you, walking alone. And then I saw what you did to the creep who tried to rob you. I followed you just to make sure he didn't...you know..."

"But, you heard me?" I asked him in a concerned tone, "You heard my scream?"

"Yeah I did, that's when I realized we were...you know the same." Trevor said to me in almost a exciting tone. I felt a small smile on my face form as he sat down next to me. I had so many question to ask him, if he did indeed live here all his life or like me move around to stay safe and out of the way.

"But, what did you do with the lights?" I asked him, scooting a bit closer to him and he was silent for a moment or too. I hoped he wasn't going to be scared to show me. So I waited patiently for him as he looked down at his hands.

"It's one of my Legacies." He explained to me. So he knew what he was talking about, and the part of me was glad he wasn't pulling my leg anymore. When when he looked back up at me, his eyes were brighter, much brighter. THey were almost white, having his brown eyes gone and not in sight. I was in shock from what I was seeing, and my good hand reached up to trace under his eyes, feeling his soft skin as his bright eyes poured into mine.

"I had no choice, Mary. I didn't want him to touch you, or hurt you." He said to me. His voice was the same, along with his stance on the couch, but the eyes were making him official like me: different. I felt his soft skin under his eyes, which went back to normal, making me take my breath away on how amazing it was. I found it quite remarkable, not freakish like any other person would: but simply extraordinary.

"How is it that we didn't know about each other?" I asked him in curiosity. He was silent once more for a mere second or two. I could tell he was going to tell me new information, this whole day, hell this whole past day ro two was new to me that I thought I was going to.

"My second Legacy, is more of a mental thing." He explained to me and I thought of how that would be, "You see and I only got this after I met you, but I can listen to certain people's minds and thoughts." Now that one threw me for a loop. Being able to read minds? Like Professor X from X-Men? That sounded too unreal for my liking.

"I can choose which mind to listen to, but it's weird. Whenever I'm around you, I read your mind whether or not I want to." He explained to me in more of a unusual tone. It shrugged from that notion.

"It might be something we share, like...I dunno." I replied back to him, like it was a normal conversation between two normal beings. Both we weren't normal, we were aliens. Trevor then smiled slightly for the first time in the whole ordeal, and I could feel that smile, as odd as it sounded, going through me like wildfire.

"I knew you were different, when you first walked into that record store. Didn't you feel it, when we looked at each other for the first time?" He asked me, curious and wondering about my thoughts. I knew there was something about him when I first laid eyes on him. I felt warmth all over, electricity under my skin, energy in my stomach and something more soothing, was it love? I smiled slightly, thinking about it and nodding my head.

"I felt it too." I said to him almost a lighter tone than usual. He smiled widely and gently took my hand in his. It was like we were meeting all over again, but this time we knew who the other was and how we felt towards one another. I wanted to kiss him, but that moment must not be the right time for it. But as I was thinking about it, I heard another voice in the back of my head, something I thought I would never hear: his voice.

can you hear me? I heard his tone of voice in the back of my head. I was shocked them, nodding my head and letting out a small laugh from hearing his voice. He laughed a bit as well, making me ask him.

"How did you do that?" I asked him in wonder. He shrugged and I smield widely.H

"Why is it that I never heard your voice before in my head, not that it's normal and all." I said to him, and I could see he thought about it some more.

"I didn't want to hear your voice." I raised a eyebrow at him, "I mean, I already hear people's thoughts, but when I'm with you, I feel I don't need to hear your thoughts to know what you're going to say. There was no need because I liked to hear what you say instead of what you think." It made my heart flutter a bit more and my hands shake from anticipation. He found more appropriate to not pry into my brain, something I found genuinely nice and amazing about him. I was falling for him even more now, and Nico's explanation about the love the Loreins had for the other made sense now.

We were connected then. He protected me and I protected him, we had each other then as I said the next thing to him.

"I'm Number Five." I said in a low tone, seeing a small smile on his face and a small feeling of acceptance between the two of us. He held my hand in his, feeling his callused hand in mine and I felt a wave of love towards him.

"I am Number 8."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yep I made him Number 8! I hope you guys like it! :) Leave me a review and let me know how I am doing :)<p> 


	7. Where Do We Go?

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked him in a tone that seemed hesitant. I didn't know how to react to all of this new information: the fact that we both were not normal and can from the same planet. I knew he was different, something in his eyes and the tone of his voice made him different to me, and I now knew. He was Number 8, farther down the line than me. Th both of us were over our heads now, and there was no turning back at this point.

Trevor thought to himself, looking rather serious about this since we both kind of knew that this could be dangerous for the both of us.

"I don't know, well not yet." Trevor said to me in almost a sorrowful tone, "But we'll think of something I promise."

"So, the whole thing about you having a brother...that was a lie?" I asked him in a sheepish tone, having a bit of a small smile on my face. It was odd to smile about a lie he told me, but now that I knew about him, I knew he had to protect himself and whomever was in his life.

"I don't have a brother, I honestly didn't have a real family to be honest. Only my guardian. I had to say I have a brother in order to seem...well...normal." Trevor explained to me, "When we went to the Palace of Fine Arts, I knew how to get in without being caught because I've down it before."

"Have you lived here all your life?" I asked him next.

"I couldn't ,not when NUmbers 1, 2 and 3 died. But I wanted to stay her as much as humanly possible." Trevor explained to me and I nodded my head, "When Number 1 died I moved to Mexico for a couple of weeks than came back. Number 2 made me move to Pittsburgh for a month and then I came back. But with Number 3, my guardian made me stay here and lay low in case we were being followed. There were a couple of time where I thought I was cutting it close."

"I've been there, this one time after Number 3 got killed, we were in Alaska and we were being chased. I got a nasty cut on my neck and I thought I was going to die, but Nico saved me." I explained to him, moving my hair to the side and exposing my neck on the left side. I never showed anyone really, since I was never close to anyone. I thought of it as a reminder, something to look at in the morning and remind myself that I was alive and well. It was curved almost like a hook from the bottom of my ear to my collarbone, like I was about to be caught like a fish by a fisherman.

I heard Trevor gasp aloud as I showed him my scar and he was frozen next to me. It must of looked rather painful from his spot as he looked with rather interest and intrigue. I looked at him from my spot and I saw him gently raise a finger and place it on my neck, on the scar. It was like he was so hesitant about touching it, but as he made physical contact with mine I felt warmth all over again. It was more than warmth, more like flames all over my skin and body, making my skin crawl and almost set myself on fire.

Before he could say anything to me, to break the small intimate moment we had with each other, I could hear Nico moving around outside the door and was about to come into the house. I knew it would take him awhile since the lock was horrible on the outside. Trevor and I shot up, Nico can't know about him, not just yet.

"You need to get out of here." I said to him and I looked at my bedroom window, knowing that my window had a fire escape. We both rushed over to my window and I opened it for him, seeing him throw one leg over as I closed my bedroom door.

"Meet me tomorrow after school at Pier 39." Trevor said to me and I nodded my head. This was beyond crazy, we both were treading in dangerous waters being together like this and knowing about each other. But somehow it felt right to me, maybe it did to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, making it seem so natural between us to feel...love at a time like this.

"We'll get through this, I promise." He reassured me and I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm myself down. But when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was about to go check on him when Nico opened the door and I whirled around to look at him. He looked normal, looking at me like nothing just happened in my room.

"Have you been here all night by yourself?" He asked me aloud as he walked into my room and walked over to the window. I panicked, not knowing if Trevor already ran down the street and is not in sight. If he was, I would be in big trouble.

"Didn't you have plans with Emily and that Trevor kid?" He asked me, looking out the window and I shook my head, waiting to him to yell at me or something. But he looked back at me and I shrugged to show him.

"Emily was sick, and Trevor was...meeting with someone." I lied to him, seeing him look at me for a moment or two but then nodding his head, walking out of my room and towards the living room.

"Alright, I'm going to do some work out in the living room, holler if you need anything." He explained to me, closing the door behind me. As soon as the door closed I then ran over to the window and opened it once more. I looked out onto the street and around for any sign of Trevor. I saw nothing at first, but I then saw him a couple of yards away from me near the corner of the two streets. He was looking up at me, his eyes from where I could see looked rather concerned. But as soon as he saw me he smiled widely at me. I smiled back at him, giving him a small wave and he waved back.

We were definitely treading dangerous waters.

* * *

><p>School the next day was long and unexciting, the usual classes and people walking around me was nothing to be happy about. But it the mere thought that I was going to see Trevor very soon, alone with him and for the both of us to be talking about what we needed to do, that was my only ray of hope in the whole day. I hated waiting for the last period to come and go, but as soon as it did I ran out of the school and grabbed the Trolly that took me to the bay.<p>

Pier 39 was a bit crowded that day, mostly of tourists and fishermen as well scattered all over the place. It was rather chilly that day, so I was wearing one of my beanies and my peacoat as I looked around for him. I really missed him that day, not seeing his face or hearing his voice. I knew we shouldn't talk during school, not just yet.

"Hey." I heard next to me and I looked over, seeing him smiling at me in his own peacoat and baggy pants. His smile was already killing me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him as we stood there on the Pier. For the first time, I felt tongue tied and I wanted to say something to him, anything to him, but nothing came out loud.

"Come on, I know a good place to eat." He said to me, grabbing my warm hand in his and we both started walking, as if it was a natural thing. I tried to hide the fact that I was thrilled with him holding my hand, so gently like I was a soap bubble and so possessively as if he wanted to let the world know I was his. That was odd to think about wasn't it? We weren't even together as a couple, but the way we acted towards one another, it seemed like it. But I didn't want to jump the gun too quick.

Trevor took us to a small hot dog place by the end of the pier. After we got our hot dogs all fixed up, we went to a bench sitting at the end of the pier looking out to one of the islands, and seeing Alcatraz to the side as well. I ate some of the hot dog and so did Trevor, the silence was comforting and soothing for me, at least for a moment or two.

"How's your hot dog?" He asked me, looking over at me and I smiled at him, my mouth was partially full from the hot dog.

"Very good." I replied back to him, seeing a huge smile on his face. I then saw his eyes go down to my mouth and I wondered why he was looking at my mouth in that way.

"You...you have some mustard on your mouth." He said, pointing to the corner of my mouth. I went up to get it off, but he in fact beat me to it. His thumb moved to the corner of my mouth and took off the mustard very carefully, as if he was afraid that he was going to hurt me from a simple act. As soon as he got off the mustard, I could see that he was staring at me, his golden eyes right on me as I looked at him back. But we both looked down, not wanting to make it awkward.

"Umm, thanks." I replied back to him, but I took another bite and he nodded his head, eating his hot dog as well. I tried to think of something else than the feeling of his thumb on my mouth, near my mouth really. Why was I thinking like this about him?

"I'm glad to know that there's another person out there, like me." Trevor explained to me aloud, having me look at him intently as he continued, "I mean, I knew there were others, my guardian told me. But I never really thought of meeting another one, face to face. You know?"

"I do, in a way. I always felt so isolated and alone when it came to who I was and where I came from." I said to him, facing him a bit more on the bench and seeing him look at me with interest, "My guardian never told me where the others were."

"I didn't think they were supposed to know where the others were." Trevor added in, and I scoffed at the idea.

"That would of made it ten times easier and less awkward." I said in a sigh and he laughed from his spot.

"Tell me about it." He replied aloud and I smiled. I looked back over at him, seeing a genuine smile on his face. The way he smiled, as if he had no care or worry in the entire world, it made everything else going on in my life not even worth worrying over.

"But I'm glad I met you." He explained to me, having me loose my train of thought and my breath for a moment or two. He was glad to have met me, of all people in the whole world. Sure we came from the same planet, something a couple could never see have in common, but it was still new to me.

"You are?" I asked him, still in some sort of shock from what he said. He moved to face me more, now the both of us being face to face and the mood just got even more serious.

"I've wanted to meet the others, at least one of them and see that I was never alone in this. But somehow, when I first met you, I kind of knew that I wasn't alone. I never wanted to get to know someone as much as you, Mary." He explained to me in a serious yet soft tone, "As soon as I saw you in the record store, something inside of me shifted."

"Me too, like I felt something inside of me burst." I said to him in almost a excited tone of voice. I knew he was feeling the same way as I was, having the same shift and burst that I felt at the same time when we first met.

"Is it a normal thing, for us I mean, to feel something like this when we meet another one of us?" He asked me, almost sounding confused about it. I shrugged, but still had a smile on my face.

"I don't think so, I think it means, something else happened between us." I replied back to him, thinking that what happened with Trevor and I was rare, very rare yet very powerful. The more I think about it, the more it made sense. We made a connection from the moment we met, seeing each other in the record store for first time .

"Something more, powerful." Trevor added in to my explanation. I nodded my head, knowing that it was true.

"I have to admit, I developed a bit of a...crush on you." He said, having me loose my breath once more as I looked up at him from my spot on my knee, seeing how genuine he was about what he said and how serious he was too.

"You did?" I asked him, almost in shock but trying to keep it together. He smiled and nodded his head, making my heart burst in excitement and joy.

"Ever since that moment in the park, when you took my picture without me knowing it, I think then I knew that I liked you." He said to me, his voice was so soft it killed me hearing it. But how it sounded so true when he spoke the words, as if he was saying some sort of vow. Were we going to expose our feelings towards each now? It seemed that way, but was it the right decision.

"I think it's safe to say that I liked you then too, maybe even before when we met formally in the coffee shop. Something about you made me think about you constantly." I said to him, somehow using my hands to explain my reasoning. It was hard to try and find the right words to tell him and not look like a fool in front of him. I wanted to seem so serious and so determined about this, because the last boy I tried to tell my feelings to I ended up on the floor having what looked like a seizure.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked him aloud, hoping we would get something out of this than just making it awkward between us. But the look on his face, and the seriousness in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to let this go. Not yet.

"I don't know, but I wanna go there with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! Keep feeding me some reviews! I love seeing them and reading them and getting inspired. I portrayed Trevor as Darren Criss from Glee and A Very Potter Musical, so you guys know what he looks like!


	8. Darling I Do

**Bold** - Mental Communication

_Italics_ - Song Lyrics from the band playing

* * *

><p>There was a concert out near the Golden Gate Bridge in the park on one warm evening. Most of the school was going because it was a excuse to dance in their own manner, but I wanted to go for the music. It was mostly hippy bands, but I liked it that much to be honest. Emily wanted to go with me, and I knew Trevor wanted to go as well. Trevor and I, it was odd to think about, but we wanted to be together. I didn't want it any other way, since we knew each other so well and as we about each other's origin. We were odd, but we were odd together.<p>

That's all we needed.

Trevor made me feel normal for once in my life, like I wasn't going to be the center of attention anymore. Whenever I was around him, my heart felt like it was going to burst and my head was spinning, but all in a good manner of course. He made me laugh with his silly jokes, he made me think with all of his philosophies on life, and he made me smile with his own smiles. It was hard to picture a life without him, to go through this chaotic life of running without hearing his voice, seeing his face, feeling his touch. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but me being such a girl and shy I never took the chance to kiss him. When it came to him, I wanted it to be perfect. It was a big thing to ask, but that's what I wanted.

Nico knew something was going on between us, but neither one of us wanted to tell him. Trevor's Guardian was named Natty, who had no clear either. the both of us didn't want the risk of being separated from each other, we knew it would happen. But it was rare to find each other now, since we were two of nine. Who knew if we were going to be discovered by any other ones that were from around the world. We had to stay silent, at least for now until we knew what we were going to say to our guardians. The way we thought about it was like we were Romeo and Juliet from opposing families, but it was the same kind of thing.

The festival was out on the green lawns of the park, and it started at dusk. There were lights in the trees, blinking away as we arrived at the festival. It was filled with people, mostly teenagers and young adults as they were all walking around. THe concert was already underway as the band on the main stage was playing some folky songs. Trevor brought his camera with him as the three of us made it onto the park grounds. Emily knew something about the two of us, making me think of how people already know about Trevor and I when neither one of us told anyone anything. But she knew to not say a word as we all looked around on the grounds, seeing some of our classmates. One of them was Rachel, whom saw the three of us and was already sneering at us. Well, she was looking at Trevor and I was I saw Trevor look at me, then her. He took my hand gently as we walked away from her and towards the stage.

"Forget her." he said to me as we walk, making me smile at him as we made it to the stage. Some of the people were standing and listening as Trevor took out his camera, snapping pictures away. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my head on his shoulder, seeing him smile as he still took pictures of the band.

"Trying to distract me are you?" he asked me aloud as I smiled at him, hearing him take another picture.

"Is it working?" I asked him playfully. He turned the camera around and had it aimed at us. I smiled at the camera as he took it, the flash going off and the both of us laughed. Before we took another picture, Emily snuck in between the camera and Trevor and poked her tongue out, the picture flashed and took the shot. We all laughed as Trevor moved the camera away and the mood was lighter than ever.

Then we heard a slow come coming on and Emily sneaking the camera away from Trevor, walking away from the both of us with his camera in hand as she spotted her art friends. Trevor and I looked sheepishly at each other as we saw other couple starting to dance with each other. I didn't know what to do then, this was new to me really. But I felt him take my hand gently and wrap a arm around my waist, pulling me close and I rest my other hand on his shoulder as we started to sway with the music.

_Golden Leaves, looked brown to me_

_The world had less color without you_

_Shapes in the sky, looked plain to my eye_

_The world had less color without you _

As we swayed with the music, neither one of us spoke as we looked at each other the whole time. It was too peaceful to speak to each other, and I knew the both of us knew that for a split second. But I wanted to break the tension as I looked at him, seeing his eyes pour into mine and making me feel so giddy all over again.

**Can you hear me? **I heard a voice go off in my head, and it was his voice. I gave him a surprised look as we swayed with the music, seeing him smile at me as I thought of what I was going to say to him.

**Yes I can. ** I replied back to him as his hand on my waist wrapped around, making his whole arm envelop me towards him and making me go closer to him. I could breathe in his cologne he was wearing and see the fabric on the shirt he was wearing. It was making me feel real nervous being this close to him and saying nothing to him, should I say something to him?

_I know_

_Plenty of people_

_With eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Darling I do_

I closed my eyes then, feeling a overwhelming sensation of warmth and peace flooding me as we swayed with the chorus, making me smile and think of when things were simple. If I was a human instead of a alien, having a normal life and a normal boyfriend. Things would be simple, so simple that I would have to do something crazy to make it fun. But feeling Trevor close to me, his forehead touching mine and his hold on me possessive on me, I wanted nothing but him and only him. I only wondered if he wanted me in return as much.

**I like holding you close, like this **I heard his voice in my head say aloud and I smiled, moving my hand from his shoulder to his neck, resting it there and feeling bold enough to do so. I was so close to his lips that I could kiss him. But I was still shy, very shy as I kept my smile on my face. I felt like he was smiling as well as we went along with the music.

_Notes on the keys, meant nothing to me_

_The world didn't sing, without you_

_Birds in the trees, fell silent for me_

_The world didn't sing without you_

_Without you_

_I know_

_Plenty of People_

_With eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Darling I do_

_Darling I so_

_See you._

**I feel safe for you, for once in my life I feel safe enough. ** I said to him in my mind, instantly feeling him pulling me even closer as ever as I kept my eyes closed. His arm around my waist was protecting me almost in a way as his other hand left mine, moving towards me face and resting it on my check. My spare hand moved to his side and held it there as we kept moving on the grass, knowing that others could see. We were exposed, but we were so lost in each other it was like we were gone from this planet and on another one.

**I wouldn't let anything happen to you. **He said to me and I almost cried then, knowing now we were in way over out heads now and there was no going back. We were stuck together for life, but how wonderful was that. We knew we were being hunted down by beings from another planet, our home planet, and they wanted us dead. I knew I was going to die, then Trevor soon after, but this moment was all I wanted and needed to get by.

To feel free.

**It seems like you're stuck with me for good. **I said to him, knowing somehow that he was smiling then and feelings his fingers on my lower back sprawling out and making me gasp slightly. I opened my eyes then, seeing Trevor open his eyes as well and looking right at me and making me loose my own train of thought. He leaned in a bit more and pressed his lips onto mine so gently, making me feel like I could burst into a thousand pieces and never feel sorry for it. His hand on my face framed my face in his hand, making me feel so loved as I gently held his kiss. He was one that kiss me, finally! I felt like things made more sense when I was with him, and I knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere without him now. I was in love with him, with Trevor. It was so final when he kissed me there, and I could feel he meant it as he stroked my face in a loving manner. I could feel him trembling against my lips, as if he was about to cry as I kissed him, wanting to show him what I was feeling as well.

I was about to pull away and talk to him when there was something heard in the air high above us, and we both pulled away and looked up. The rest of the crowd did as well, and by that time it was already dark and the only source of light was from the lights in the trees and the stage. Everything was silent, even the band stopped playing as we all tried to hear what was in the sky. It was almost like a whistle, coming closer and closer to us. I thought for a split second it was from Modadorians, but how could they know where we were? That couldn't be the case.

Could it?

Within a split second there was a blinding light and the sound of metal crashing, then screaming as I looked to see the stage destroyed. I then knew they were here, but before I could voice it to Trevor he was pulling me along with him and we started running. Everyone else was running as well, running in every direction and making it hard for us to navigate through the crowd. I knew we were in trouble then as I looked back to see if I could see one behind us. I saw nothing, but I knew they were watching us, trying to find us and kill us.

Everyone was in a panic, running all around us and making me almost loose Trevor once or twice. But he held onto my hand like a death grip as we made out way back onto the city streets.

"We need o get out of being in plain sight." Trevor said to me as I held onto him with both hands. I knew we had to as well as we went around the corner and down the street, seeing less people and more cars.

"Let's go to my place, it's closer." I said to him in a huff as we both bolted down the street. We couldn't slow down, not for one second as we turned onto another street and ran over to my apartment. I knew we would be safe for a moment or two as I three the door open with a fierce shove, almost knocking it on the floor and then seeing Nico standing in the center of the living room, his armed weapon out and pointing in my direction. He looked so concerned and ready to kill whomever came into the room, but as soon as he saw it was us, he lowered his weapon and walked over to the two of us.

"I heard the explosion, are you two okay?" He asked me aloud, looking from me to him and then back at me. We both nodded our heads and he sighed, looking back over to the window.

"WE need to move now." He said aloud, in his serious tone of voice. I panicked then, looking at Trevor with wide eyes and seeing him do the same and I looked back at Nico. He had to know what was going on, what Trevor was and that we needed to stay together. So I found my voice, letting go of Trevor and feeling the loss of his warmth as I faced Nico.

"I can't leave Trevor." I said to him aloud, seeing him look back at me with some confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, totally oblivious to what I was in fact speaking of. I looked back at Trevor one more time and then back at him, ready to take the plunge.

"He's Number 8."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The song I used is Darling I do from the Shrek Forever After Soundtrack, sung by Landon Pigg and Lucy Scwartz. PLease leave me a review and let me know how I am doing! You guys are amazing :)


	9. Kill the Lights

Nico paused at what I just told him, having a look of both surprise and some anger. I knew that I was in trouble, real trouble as Nico looked from me to Trevor. I wanted to then leave that apartment forever, and not look back at all. Nico immediately walked over to the window and peered out, having his weapon in his hand and then coming back to the both of us. He was going to snap, I just knew it, and I was waiting for the blow. He looked at me, looking right through me and was reading my soul in a way.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked me in a serious tone, having my eyes go wide as I shook my head at him. He then walked over to Trevor, still having the look of determination in his eyes.

"Where's your guardian?" he asked him, his weapon still at hand as Trevor quickly looked at me then at him.

"He's at home right now near Castro Street." Trevor replied aloud and Nico nodded his head at him.

"Alright, I need you two to stay here and not leave the apartment, under any circumstances. I'm going out to see how bad the damage is, maybe fight off how many there are down there. Trevor, I need you to call your Guardian and let him know where you are and that you are safe. You understand?" Nico said aloud to him, and Trevor nodded his head, fishing out his cell phone. I still was unable to understand what was going on, he was leaving me? When I needed his protection, he was leaving be behind.

"Wait, you're leaving me here?" I asked him in disbelief, thinking that this was in fact a twisted turn of events. He was one to never leave me, leave me alone and to be vulnerable. No, he was always there to protect me, even to the point of being totally controlling. But that was him, that was Nico and that was how he functioned. However, in this situation, when he was leaving me alone and vulnerable to whatever was out there, that was something that I was totally confuse me and make me wonder about him now.

"Yes, because I need to make sure that whatever is out there, isn't going to come here and kill you." Nico explained to me as he walked over and placed his hands on my arms, "I know I've sheltered you all of your life, but your life right now is more important. Whatever is out there wants you, the both of you," Trevor looked up when he said that, "And as your guardian I need to protect you, for our planet."

I was still confused and lost for words, but we heard another big bang outside the building as Trevor was on the phone. Nico ran over to the window and looked down, sighing as he clutched his weapon tighter than usual. He walked back and pointed to Trevor.

"Tell him to meet me on Castro Street near the Explosion, both of us fighting whatever it is, that's better than one." Nico said aloud as Trevor nodded his head. I still wanted to hold onto a fact that he wasn't going to leave me alone, he couldn't. Nico was supposed to stay with me, and never leave me. That was his job, his one and only job, but now he was going to break it?

"Mary." I heard him call my name but I was still zoning out. It wasn't until Nico was framing my face lightly in his hands when I looked at him finally, "Mary, listen to me. I need to protect you and Trevor. That is my job, but I can't do that staying here with you. I know you can handle being here all by yourself, and you've done it before in the past."

"What if something happens to me, or you or..." I trailed off, feeling like I was about to hyperventilate right there in the apartment. Trevor snapped his phone off and grabbed my hand, having me look over at him and see the seriousness in his own eyes.

"You need to keep going, keep fighting, and stay alive." Nico replied back to me in a calm tone, and I felt Trevor squeeze my hand agreeing with him. I knew he was right, but it was still weird not having him around anymore. He was at times more like my father or brother than my guardian, more personal than work related.

"Now I need to leave and make sure that you both are safe. Whatever happens, I don't want you to find me. I'll find you, but you need to keep running." Nico explained to me aloud. I nodded my head slowly trying to keep this all in my head and making sure I don't forget. He smiled slightly at me and then moved away from me and towards the door. He was then gone within a second, leaving me there with Trevor and knowing for a fact that he wasn't going to be coming back. For a moment or two, I was still and not even moving, but then Trevor made me move and look at him. He was just as confused and scared as I was, bring me towards him and kissing the side of my head in a loving manner.

"He's going to be fine, I promise." He reassured me in a soothing tone, making me nod my head at him and then something happened in my mind. I heard a voice, but it was foreign. It wasn't my own voice, not my own conscience. Nor was it Trevor's voice, I knew his so well. No, this was a male voice, sounding frantic and urgent like he was running away from something, or towards something.

**They know she's here. They're trying to find her.** It was a male voice for certain, a low tenor of a voice. It made me think, was there someone in my mind like Trevor? But that would mean, that another one of us was close by, and he was trying to find me. But that couldn't be true, it sounded too far fetched and unreal. But then again, it was something to take in consideration, since there were 6 others left and 5 of them were out there.

**Let's check this apartment.**I heard the voice go off again in my head as I looked out the window once more, leaving Trevor's side and seeing nothing but darkness on the streets. Even the lights were out on our street and on the other streets close by, so I knew this was bad,

"Mary, what is it?" Trevor asked me as he joined me by the window and looked at me. I looked over at him, seeing how concerned he was and then hearing the voice go off once again in my head.

**We need to get her out fast. ** This time it wasn't the male voice I heard before. This time, however, it was a female. This female voice had a accent, almost like she was from Australia. There were two now? I panicked and looked to Trevor, hoping that I would be able to talk to him about what I just heard. But as I saw his face, seeing some of it from the light in our apartment, he was just as in panic as I was. He must of heard him too, did he?

"Who in the hell?" He asked me, shock was in his tone of voice. I knew then that we both were in serious trouble. I wish I knew where Nico was now, since being alone without him was already hard enough. In the moment, I then realized how dependent I was on Nico. I had to be, he was in fact my guardian and he had to protect me, making sure nothing would happen me. But it was also the fact that we were never apart, not for as long as I could remember. THe both of us were like a package deal, never to break nor tear from one another. However, sitting in the apartment with Trevor, and knowing that our lives were close to being over, it seemed that we were apart.

And it would be permanent.

Suddenly the lights in the apartment went out and there was nothing but darkness. I gasped, but suddenly feeling myself around to find the emergency lights that Nico stored. It was in his office, or our headquarters, as I took out my phone to use as a light. Trevor did the same, the both of us seeing only a small fraction of the apartment because of our blue lights from our phones. But non the less it helped with our search for the flashlights, helping me find three of them in the office closet stored away. I gave one to Trevor and one to me, but before I left the closet crouched on the floor, I saw something else packed away in the corner. Trevor was already looking through the desk to see if we needed something else, leaving me near the closet. Aiming the light, I looked down and saw a travel backpack, not one of the bigger ones but a small size that was perfect for me. I wondered why Nico would have a backpack hidden away in the closet, but I saw a tag on the side with my name on it.

I snagged the backpack, taking it by one hand and placing it on the lap, my other hand occupying the flashlight and I read my name on the tag of the backpack again. Inside the tag was a small folded paper, and immediately I opened it. On the paper was a note and I knew it was Nico, his handwriting was horrid to begin with.

_Mary,_

_This is your emergency backpack, in case we ever get separated for good. Inside you'll find all that you need in order to get by for several months, including medical and money supplies. Take this with you in case something does happen, and do not let anyone else take it from you, this is yours and yours alone._

I placed the note in my jeans pocket and was about to open the backpack .when I heard a hissing behind me, the hissing of a cat. I looked around my shoulder and saw Nora crouched low in front of the office door, Trevor looking over as well. Her ear were behind her head, her head low and a snarl escaped from her lips. Her head was towards the door, and she knew something was trying to get to us.

At first there was nothing to be heard, only the sound of the backpack clicking as I placed it on my back and the faint hum of the flashlights in our hands. I clutched Trevor's hand in mine, feeling him squeeze me back. And then the door was blown wide open and all I saw was light all around us. The noise was loud, so loud that I had to cover my ears and then close my eyes from the light shining in front of me. But as I opened my eyes, I then saw what was in front of us and what was hunting us down: Modadorians,

They looked like creatures from the ocean almost, having gills on the side of their necks and their eyes so black it haunted me. Their teeth were pointed, and there were marks on their faces. Three of them stood at the doorway and were looking at the two of us, snarling and having their heads tilted to the side. I knew then that we had to act and fast as the Modadorians stood in their long trench coats and dark clothing.

Where were we going to go? I was trying to find a way to get out of this alive as I saw the leader of the three snarl at the two of us. Trevor immediately shoved me behind him, having me clutch his shoulder tightly in hopes that he wouldn't leave me anytime soon.

"Two Lorien children, even better." He snarled in almost a growl with a deep voice that sounded like a animal. I cringed from his voice alone, but his looks also made me wonder and be terrified. But before Trevor and I could do anything, Nora got in front of the two of us and looked up at the Modadorians, her ears still back behind her head and her growl still known. The one lead Modadorian started to laugh, making me think of what Nora was thinking and that I had to protect her.

But she suddenly snarled so loud it sounded almost like a beast instead of a small cat, it was loud enough to shake but Trevor and myself behind me. The smile was whipped off of the Modadorian's face as his eyes then went wide. Nora started to grow, at a alarming rate, morphing from her cat form and going into something bigger, and deadlier. Trevor and I moved back as she morphed into what seemed like a dragon, scales on its back and sharp teeth forming at the mouth.

Nora, or who used to be Nora, roared out loud, shaking things around us and swiped with her large clawed hand at the first Modadorian, having him fly into the wall in a jolt and crashing. Dust was in the air as I felt someone on my arm grabbing me. At first I thought it was Trevor, but it was a harsh grip an it wasn't him at all.

The Modadorian snarled at me, pulling me close to him to breathe me in. I could smell the rotten smell of his scent going through my nose and I cringed, trying to get my arm away from him. I knew he wasn't going to let go, not willingly as I then opened my mouth. My piercing scream rang through the apartment as the Modadorian cringed and released me. I clutched the backpack and then saw something of a shimmer inside the pocket. Reaching in, I felt something metal, metal and light and pulling it out I saw it was a sword. It was like the sword Nico was holding earlier in the apartment, small in length but looking rather agile. There was a curve to it, making me looking in awe for a second. Nico was prepared, he knew this was going to happen and he knew I needed a weapon. I was still in awe before I saw a Modadorian coming at me full force. I swung at him, hitting him in the cheek and slicing some of his skin. He immediately backed off and I saw Trevor struggling with another one, who was clutching his neck with full force. I swung at the Modadorian who was almost chocking him, seeing him fall to the floor in a heap and was dead.

"Run!" Trevor said in a huff as he clutched my hand and we both bolted for what seemed like the remains of the doorway. Nora was thrashing at a Modadorian who was trying to get away, but he was no match for the creature Nora took form as. Before we could make it to the front door, there was a flash of light and we both stopped, covering our eyes with our spare hands As the light died down, we both looked and saw two being at the doorway, one of them had his hands out in front of him and the source of light coming from his hands. He had sandy blond hair, messy and short with tan skin and blue eyes. The other being was a girl, having a flow of blond wavy hair past her shoulders and almost bid back, sun kissed skin and bright eyes as well. They both were out of breath as the girl was holding a weapon almost like mine in her hand. Her face, the same as his, was holding seriousness and concern.

We were silent, since one Modadorian was dead, the other was passed out on the floor and the third was stirring from me slashing his cheek. The only thing we could hear was the harsh breathing from each of us, and the snarling Nora was still having coming out of her mouth. The male then finally walked towards us, having me stay by Trevor closer than before. Who were they? Why were they in our apartment? Did they know what was going on? And if they did, how did they know?

The male looked at both myself and Trevor with intense eyes, like he was analyzing me and seeing what or who I was.

"Number 5?" He asked me, his tone of voice dark and somewhat deep like he knew what he was talking about. I froze in my spot then, suddenly realizing that he knew who I was and where I came from. Should I answer him? Was it safe to? I took in a deep breath and nodded my head.

"And you're Number 8?" He asked Trevor aloud as I clutched his arm and held him close to me, hoping he would know what to do then. He nodded his head as well and the man nodded, the girl walking up next to him with the same hard eyes on her face and a straight firm jawline.

"We've been looking for you." She replied to me, the same voice that was a female that was in my mind mere moments before. Her voice, I heard it before. The same with the young man, his voice was heard before as well. That meant only one thing, wither I was crazy or that...no...

"We're Number 4 and Number 6." she said aloud to the both of us, having me feel not only a overwhelming feeling of relief, but also a overwhelming feeling of fear. Now there were four of us there together, and two more were still out there.

"We came to get you." The male said aloud


	10. I'm John

"Where did you come from?" I asked them both of them as we walked out of the apartment and towards the fire escape at the end of the hallway. We saw people walking over to my old apartment and the cops coming our way since our apartment was now in ruins. Number Four and Six wanted us to get under cover and not be seen since the four of us now were being hunted. The male, Number Four, threw open the window and peered down, alter climbing out as well as Trevor. Trevor took my hand and helped me out the window and onto the fire escape, seeing that we were in the alleyway below us and there was a pick up truck down at the bottom, the engine on and someone sitting inside. Behind the truck there was a nice looking motorcycle, parked as well with two helmets sitting on the seat as we climbed down.

"Our last search for the both of us was in Canada, but we found you here from picking up your scent and the trail you left from Alaska." Number Four explained aloud to me as I heard Number Six behind me. He landed on the floor with ease, the same with Trevor. Trevor helped me down and we both walked hand in hand to the pick up truck.

"As soon as we heard Number Eight was here with you we decided to get the two of us and leave as fast as we could." Number Six explained in her accent as I peered into the truck and seeing a younger man at the wheel, looking at the both of us as I rearranged the backpack I was wearing. He had short brown hair, smooth skin and dark eyes, but there was a smile on his face and he waved slightly at the two of us. I couldn't help but wave back at him and then I felt Number Four place his hand on my shoulder, aiming me towards the motorcycle

Both Trevor and Number Four hopped into the bed of the truck as Number Six got on the motorcycle. She gave me the spare helmet and I hopped on the back of the cycle, not even thinking. Sure I should of ran away from this, not knowing who these two were or if I could trust them both. But giving the circumstances they were like Trevor and I, on the run and trying to stay alive. And I felt worse for Number Four.

He was next to die.

Number Six had her motorcycle come to life, roaring with sound as the truck and cycle took off out of the alleyway and down the street. I could see Trevor and Number Four ducking whilst we saw the police and fire trucks coming to the apartment complex. I looked away as well, not wanting to see the damage that I inflicted. I knew I was at some fault from the damage since they were after me and wanted me dead. I felt ashamed,

We sped through the busier streets and headed towards the Golden Gate Bridge and at a normal rate, trying to seem normal and unsuspicious. I looked back once more, thinking that I wish I could of stayed there a bit more. My favorite city, but I was now leaving it. Thinking back on what I did there, making a friend with Emily, being happy for a mere period of my life, and then meeting Trevor. Oh Trevor.

I was beyond happy that I met him when we did, finding that we were both Lorien children, and that we were meant to be together. But beyond that, I was forever grateful that I fell in love with him, and he with me. I had no idea what was going to happen to be in the future, if I was going to live or die.

**Don't think that** I heard in my head and I knew it was Trevor, poking me head around and seeing him sitting in the bed of the truck, his back against the truck and his eyes on me. He looked very serious and very determined as the truck drove in front of us. I stared at him from my spot on the cycle, looking through my helmet and feeling grateful that we could even talk with our minds, and the two of us alone.

**Will I see Nico again? ** I asked him in my head and I saw him tilt his head to the side, still staring at me. I saw the scenery rush by us and the night covering the two vehicles like a blanket, hiding from the rest of the world. It was a childish thing to ask him, and I knew he must not know the outcome either. Nico not being anywhere near me was a scary thought to process, and if anything were to happen to him because he was trying to protect me that made my emotions even worse.

Before he could answer, I felt Number Six shift the cycle to the side in a dramatic fashion, making me clutch her even harder. I looked behind us, seeing nothing at first, but as I turned to looked back at Trevor and Number Four, they both were looking at something above both myself and Number Six with wide eyes. I looked up and I saw something flash above, a dark shade of something going over us like a bird. But before I could see what it was, we heard something right behind us and I looked, seeing two cycles right behind us and I knew:

Modadorian

Number Six swerved to the right and into the woods as the trucks kept onto the road, freaking me out that we were splitting up with the boys. But somehow I trusted her as we sped through the roads on a dirt path. At first I wondered what we were doing, going to outrun them? There were two after us, and I saw three them go after the truck.

One of the Modadorians on the cycle shot something out at us, something glowing and blue almost like a energy ball. Number Six dodged it with the cycle and I barely felt the shot go by me. I looked back once more and saw him aim at us once more. He shot again and Number Six drove down the road, seeing the cycle drive us next to us.

The Modadorian was snarling at us, and I could tell he was aiming for the both of us. I had to think of something since Number Six was driving the cycle. I did something I knew was going to get me yelled at later. I threw off my helmet and felt my hair flying behind me. The Modadorian smiled widely as he was aiming right for my head, but I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth, letting out the scream I knew I had. I wanted to hurt him, wanted him to leave us alone and let us live.

My scream was loud, very loud and it slammed into the Modadorian like a eave from the ocean. He squinted in pain, immediately swerving to the left and running into the nearest tree, seeing it go up in flames and I closed my mouth, having the scream leave me and I saw another one coming our way. I didn't know what else to do in this situation, but I saw Number Six only use one hand to drive the cycle and the other went into the side compartment and took out something. It was curved, and it looked like the dagger than was in my backpack that Nico gave me. She wrapped a chord around her wrist in a second or two, then holding the handle her hand. For a split second I had no idea what she was going to do.

She threw out the handle and I saw it flying towards the Modadorian, there was a chain on the end of the handle and the other end was attached to her wrist on the holster. The dagger ran into the Modadorian's chest, and he instantly died on the cycle. Number Six threw the chain back and the dagger came out of his chest, flying back into her hand and she placed it back in the compartment. She was quick, agile, and I smiled. Number Six knew what she was doing,

We sped through the forest and found ourselves near the Golden Gate Bridge in a small part of the forest. Number Six parked the cycle near the edge of the forest and we found ourselves in a small clearing near the entry of the bridge. At first we were the only ones there, and that got me a bit concerned as to where the boys went, where Trevor was.

But then a few seconds we saw the truck coming over with the lights off and the truck parking behind the trees and away from sight. Number Four, Trevor and the other boy came through the trees from the truck and I sighed in relief. Trevor walked over to me in a fast pace and I did to him, the both of us meeting in the middle and hugging each other fiercely. I was glad he was fine and safe as he pulled away from me slightly and looked at me, checking to see if anything was damaged on my face. I did the same, but he looked perfect to me, but only with some dirt on his face and some sweat as well.

"You okay?" he asked me with concern, looking around on my body to see if I was hurt.

"I'm fine." I said in a breathless tone, hugging him close once more and feeling his arms go around me in almost a protective manner. We pulled away from each other and saw Number Six and Number Four staring at us, walking over in our direction.

"We'll stay here for the night and leave in the morning. I checked on the news and the bridge is supposed to me closed to construction." Number Four said aloud to us and I saw the other boy who was driving the truck come out, walking over in a fast pace.

"How will we cross?" Trevor asked aloud as Number Six smiled.

"I have a plan in mind." She replied, seeing the other boy walk up to us and he gave me a nervous smile. She rolled her eyes and went back to her cycle as the boy waved at us.

"This is Sam, he's a friend of mine who's traveling with us." Number Four said in a polite tone, making both Trevor and I give him a confused look.

"I'm looking for someone, and he might be where these guys are going." Sam explained aloud to us and I merely smiled at him, seeing him smile back at me. It was odd to see someone who wasn't a Lorein child, but then again it was refreshing. Then Emily popped into my head, and I felt a wave of sadness coming over me as we made camp for the night.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep the night, still having what just happened do though my brain and still having the fear of Nico being dead evident in my mind. His face was in my mind, and so was Emily's. I missed them terribly as I saw on the top of the truck, indian style and was wrapped up in the sweatshirt that was in my backpack. I had my backpack near me, having me think of Nico and in a sense replace him since he wasn't there with me.<p>

The air was so chilled and still, I could see the fog coming through from the sea and over the bridge slightly as I saw the blue shine down, making everything a tint of gray and blue as I looked up at the sky. Everything was still for a moment, a mere moment of peace and quiet in the chaos of my life. I peered down into the front window of the truck and saw Trevor sleeping. His head was propped up against the window and he looked so peaceful asleep, seeing his dark curly hair touch the window and his breathing was even. I smiled, thinking of how much I was in love with him. I knew he wasn't going to let anything happen to me, and I to him.

"You couldn't sleep?" I heard next to me as I looked up and saw NUmber Four, sitting with me on the top of the truck with a small smile on his face. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Not really, too many things on my mind." I replied back to him and seeing him nod his head, I could see the blond in his hair even in the darkness.

"Same here, but I have only one on my mind." He replied, seeing his smile go a bit bigger and I knew he was thinking about it. I kept staring at him, wondering how he found us really or where he came from.

"I never really thought I would be on the run like this." I said to him in a honest tone, seeing him tilt his head slightly at me as I continued, "I mean, I knew I was a Lorein child, and that I was a Number. But for something like this to happen, it's scares me."

"You're not the only one." He replied back to me, "I was trying to have a normal life in Ohio, and everything else just went out of control. Number Six showed up to find me, and then we were almost killed. To make it worse, I left someone behind back there, and I miss her."

When he said this, I looked over at him and I could tell it was hurting him just talking about this girl, the one he left behind. It was like if I met Trevor and I had to leave him: beyond painful. That in return reminded me of what Nico said about the unique love we had since we were Lorein children. I smiled slightly at him.

"What was her name?" I asked him aloud, seeing his smile widen slightly and he looked at me directly.

"Sarah." He replied aloud and I smiled, seeing how wonderful she must of been from the evident smile on his face.

"Do you have a name, if I may ask? Or are you just Number Four?" I asked him in curiosity and he smiled, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it before he told me his name.

"John." He replied, his voice was low but warm as I nodded my head.

"I'm Mary."


	11. Fog Bound

We woke up early in the morning, seeing the fog still over the golden gate bridge and no cars going on it back or forth. We were going to drive Sam's truck over the bridge Number Six's cycle in the bed and trying to act as normal as we could. John found that there as a notice out for us, since people thought we started the apartment fires. Not only were we going to be hunted down because we were aliens, but now we were going to be hunted down by police. John and Number Six had to think of a new plan, and he knew what to do.

I stood by Trevor near the truck as Number Six, Sam and John were in the truck, talking over the plan with each other before they told us. Trevor and I were watching the bridge carefully just to make sure nothing serious was going to happen. We saw at least three cop cars blocking the bridge so that we weren't going to cross, seeing their siren lights out and whirling around. But then I saw something catch Trevor's eyes. He looked determined and a bit scared at the same time. I grabbed his arm, trying tog et his attention.

"Trevor?" I asked him aloud, but he still sticked to one spot on the bridge. I looked over as well to see what he was looking at. I then saw it, a flash of blue light which made me shake visibly in my spot. I saw another one, and a piercing scream and gunfire. Trevor looked away and banged his fist on the truck hood, getting the attention of the other three. They piled out and watched as we did as well, seeing that something or someone was attacking the police. It hit me, hard in the stomach:

Modadorian

They were killing the police to get to us and I grabbed Trevor's hand tightly, thinking of how we were going to cross now that they knew that we were close. Could they pick up on our scents? I looked over at John to see if he knew what we were going to do.

"We need to cross, and not get caught by them." John said aloud as I looked from him to Number Six.

"How many do you think are out there?" Number six asked him in her determined tone of voice.

"There has to be about ten, fifteen. They knew there are four Lorien children, and the more Modadorians the easier the kill." He replied back, making me close my eyes for a mere moment and know that we could die there.

No longer could, we were going to die.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later there was silence on the bridge as we drove slowly onto the bridge, feeling nothing but the bitter cold of the morning and hearing nothing but the cool wind coming through from the sea. I changed into new clothes, Trevor as well, some clothes Sam got for us from the goodwill. I wore blue jeans, converse shoes, a grey shirt and a plaid shirt to go over. Trevor was almost in the same clothes, but a black v neck and a gray plaid shirt. I was walking alone with him, the both of us walking in front of the truck that was going to come behind us moment later, making it a last minute plan of attack. Trevor and I were bait, trying to draw them in and think that we were alone. It was odd to walk on the bridge that had no traffic, no people.<p>

We were alone.

The two of us walking in the middle of the street and said nothing, looking forward. But I felt the intense anxiety in my chest and the fear of dying in my head. Did Nico want this for me? Did he plan this for me when he became my guardian? I felt like I was going to almost slap him in the face, turning myself in like this when he wanted to run and never look back once.

He would be proud.

We walked past a police car that was turned upside down, almost completely demolished and torn to pieces. I wondered if there were any policemen still alive in there, but I had no time to stop and see. We kept walking slowly until we reached the middle of the bridge, stopping when we heard something in front of us. We stayed still, until we saw three Modadorians coming out of the intense fog. They were at least ten feet away from us and they looked down at us.

**Stay Calm** I heard in my head and I knew it was Trevor, making me want to look over at him and just hold his hand. But we had to stick with the plan and fool them.

**I love you** I simply said in my head, wanting him to know before we would ultimately die in their hands. Sure it was a bad sappy moment, but it was better then than never at all.

**I love you too **He replied back to me and I felt a wave of warmth going through me for a mere moment or two. I knew even in the mist of all of this, that the two of us were going to do this together, we weren't going to be alone.

The lead Modadorian looked down at the both of us, clearly taller than the both of us and a small smile on his face. I knew he was trying to make us feel worthless form our spots, but I tried to hold my ground in my spot on the bridge.

"We heard there were two others with you." He snarled at me and I could feel his breath hitting my face, having me almost shiver knowing that he could hit me within seconds and kill me like it was nothing to him.

"They ran off." I replied back to him in a cold tone, seeing him tilt his head at me and snarl some more. Both Trevor and I knew that they might take the bait we had for them. I looked from the head Modadorian to the others, seeing them look at each other with a bit of surprise on their faces. They must of wanted to have all four of us to kick us off. But were they allowed to get off track, to not go in order? Number 7 was still out there somewhere, along with Number 9, that made me think: if we all got killed, there were two left out there who were trying to survive.

"No matter, two of you is better than none." He replied back to me, walking close to me and getting into my personal space. He stared me down, having me breathe in the stench that was on his body and seeing every detail in his jacket and shirt, hearing him sniff me and me cringing. I make a fists at my side and tried not to snap, even though I felt like pushing him away as he raised a hand to my neck, gently grabbing my neck and making me cringe.

As soon as I knew he was going to snap my neck, I looked over at Trevor and saw him wanting to help me, but the Modadorian next to him clutching his arm tight and making sure he wasn't going to move. I heard something behind me, almost like a gun cocking into place and the two Modadorians that were holding Trevor and I looked behind us, looking confused as to what was going on. I stayed still, waiting for what was going to come next. I then heard a gunshot, the Modadorian that was clutching my neck froze in his spot and I saw his eyes go wide from my spot. He then fell back, releasing my hand and I saw the gunshot in his forehead, a clean hit.

When his back slammed into the floor with a bolt, I looked over at the Modadorian and opened my mouth, the sonic scream coming out of my mouth. Trevor slammed his hands over his ears and the Modadorian fell to the ground in pain. I saw behind the other Modadorians our truck driving in a fast rate, skidding to a halt and going sideways, stopping just in time for Number 4 and 6 jumping out from the bed of the truck and landing on their feet behind them. They started to fight as I threw out my dagger that I had stored in my back pocket, Trevor doing the same with his that was hiding under his sleeve. He stabbed the Modadorian that fell to the floor from my assault as I dodged a few blows from another one trying to get at me with his hands and claws. I ducked under from getting the claws sunk into my neck and I stabbed him right in the ribs.

He fell to the floor as I saw Sam getting out of the car, having the shotgun in his hand and shooting at a Modadorian that was coming his way. He got him in the chest as I saw one chasing at me. I ran from him, trying to get him away from the bigger scene as I ran to the rails of the bridge. But before I could move away from the edge, he swiped at me and I fell over the edge, feeling the rush of falling for a mid second before clutching onto the railing with both hands.

I felt nothing form underneath me around my feet, and I tried to keep my strength in my arms as I saw the Modadorian lewering over me on safe ground. He knew he had the upper game as I felt the dagger I was using hitting around in my jeans pocket, begging for me to throw it out and kill him. But I was loosing my grip on the rail and I as afraid that I was going die, fall off the bridge and hit the water in a grunt. But I let go of one hand, grabbing my dagger carefully before the Modadorian grabbed my hand that was still clenching the rounded metal. He lifted me to be face to face with him, his hold on my wrist was so harsh that I thought he would break my bones within seconds with no real effort from him. I was now facing his own face as I grabbed the dagger in my pocket.

I threw it out at him, hitting him in the neck and hearing him gasp and stagger a moment or two. He then dropped my wrist as he fell to the floor, feeling the wave and rush of falling to my death. But I felt another hand, a gentler but stern hand around my upper arm to keep me from falling. I looked up and saw it was Trevor himself seeing him pull me up and over the rail. As soon as I was close enough, he wrapped his other arm around my stomach to make it easier to pull her over. I landed back on my feet and smiled at him, thinking at that moment I wanted to kiss him for saving my life.

But that moment was short lived, hearing a slashing sound and Trevor scream out in pain, hunching over in front of me and I saw what made it so: a large slash across his mid back and curving slightly. I looked up and saw a Modadorian holding one of his own daggers in hand, and I knew he did it. I grabbed the dagger that was in the dead Modadorian's chest, pulled it out and then sliced at the one still standing. I watched him fall and then attended to Trevor, who was still in pain. I checked his back, seeing that it was hardly bleeding but it could be worse if not attended to. I pulled him up carefully and checked his face, to make sure that he was in fact alright. I could see the pain on his face, how he was trying to make it so that he wasn't in pain. How stubborn was he.

"Hang on, Trevor. Hold on for one more second okay?" I said to him in a hushed tone and I grabbed him carefully, walking him over to a safe clearing by a car that wasn't harmed, which was odd. I placed him against the car on the floor, his side propped against the car, making sure that his wound on his back wasn't being touched at all.

"Stay here, as soon as we can I'll get you help." I said to him in reassurance and he squinted from the pain. I looked up from where I was, seeing Sam fighting, along with Number Six killing like it was a everyday job and John trying to finish the rest of them off. I kissed Trevor on the side of the head, handed him my dagger that was still in my hand and placed it close to his chest. I ran off from him and over to Sam, throwing a Modadorian off of him that was about to punch him right in the face. As soon as he was far enough, I grabbed the shotgun in his hand, aiming with one hand and shooting him in one blow.

I looked up at the scene around us. I saw no Modadorian left alive, all of them were dead and no longer moving, spread out around the area on the bridge as the fog was still heavy, but the feeling of death was heavy in the air. Number Six and Number Four were breathing heavily from their spots, holding their weapons and covered in dirt, some blood and sweat. I looked back over at Trevor, walking over slowly and helping him up. While trying to avoid his wound, I walked him over to the police car Number Six was turning on and opened the back door for him, feeling him grasp my hand as I tried to get him inside.

"Lay him on his side. As soon as we're safe, I'll tend to it." Number Six said aloud to me as I got him to lay down gently. I looked back at Number Four, seeing him walk over to Sam and make sure that he was alright. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down when I knew that we were safe.

We won this battle, but how many more were there?


End file.
